The Life I Choose
by DrLaurenLewisZP
Summary: Lauren & Bo end up in our world. What happened & what will they do? Many questions & only one way to find out! Story is primarily about getting justice for Lauren since the show treated her poorly most of the time in many ways. I suck at summaries & I love feedback! & if you don't like my writings/plots, then stop reading them. Contains Dark Matter/Android references & a little G!P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Alright, in this story…BoLo come from their world to ours. How? Why? Etc. Guess you'll have to read to find out. This is set after The Dawning & yes, "The Break" has happened too. Everything up to "The Break" & then some in the show has happened as well. I don't expect this story to be long…maybe 10 chapters or less but, we'll see.**

 **As always, my stories continue depending on feedback so please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews from my last story! I, of course read them all. You guys are the best and I appreciate and love all your feedback/support, 24/7!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & Enjoy!**

 **Lauren's POV – The Dal – Almost Midnight**

It has been weeks since I told Bo I wanted a " _break_ ". Since then, I've been avoiding any place that Bo and the gang frequent. But, tonight was an exception…I needed a drink or two which has become somewhat of a nightly habit for me lately and for some reason, something just compelled me to go to The Dal for my drinks tonight.

At least Bo wasn't here or anyone else from her circle. That's right; I said it, **her** circle, **not** **our** circle. I mean come on, let's be honest…in that group, even when I was her girlfriend I always seemed come last unless they needed my genius level intellect to save the day.

"Lauren, why don't you slow down." Great, I somehow forgot all about Trick owning The Dal. "I'm fine Trick, really…But, I need another shot and make it a double please."

Trick was hesitant and clearly concerned about my well-being. But, he reluctantly did as I asked and got me my order. "She misses you dearly, Lauren."

I chuckled sarcastically, "I'm sure she does…during her sex intermissions with Dyson or Ryan or whoever else she always seems to put above me…Screw it Trick, leave the whole bottle with me. I'm pulling a Kenzi tonight."

He flinched when I slammed the shot glass down on the bar top. "Lauren, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm cutting you off for your own well-"

"Trick, I've been a slave and a damn doormat for all of your kind for years now, including Bo. She's always so cold and unforgiving when I screw things up. But, if it's anyone else that fucks up, she easily forgives them! I mean why is that? Why do I always have to fight and claw my way back to her good side while everyone else practically gets a free pass when they fuck up! Oh and when she messes up, I never judge her or shut her out and I always forgive her with understanding. But, do I get the same treatment from her? No, I don't…I've treated all of you with kindness and respect and I don't ever get that same treatment from any of you in return. Even you Trick, you've chosen the fae over my well-being more than once and I know that'll likely never change. So, you know what? The **very least** you can do is leave the bottle of vodka with me and leave me alone for the rest of the night."

He opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. He was trying to find the right thing to say. But, he knew I was right about everything I said. So, after another moment of trying to find the right thing to say; he sighed in defeat, left the bottle of vodka with me and went to tend to the other side of the bar.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"I like a woman who can hold their liquor…Rough night, Dr. Lewis?" I glanced over to the guy with the slight British accent that just took the seat next to mine.

"You could say that, and you are...?" I asked as I gave him a closer look. He's cute; late twenties to early thirties, at least 6 feet tall, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, clean cut, clean shave with a well built, tan body and pearly white teeth.

"I'm Grant, Grant Wishington at your service, Dr. Lewis." He gently took my right hand and kissed the back of the palm of my hand like charmers tend to do. I chuckled at his flattering approach towards me before I spoke.

"Look, I don't know what you know about me. But, men aren't my thing and if you're looking for medical advice, I'm off the clock and in no condition to help anyone right now with all this alcohol in my system. But if it's any consolation, if I were into men, then I'd definitely be interested in you."

Grant genuinely made me laugh when he put his hands over his chest where his heart is as if I actually broke his heart. "Oh Dr. Lewis, ya broke this poor bloody bloke's heart!" He was being entertainingly overdramatic just to make me laugh and it worked.

After my laughter subsided, he spoke again with his pearly white smile. "May I at least keep your poster on my bedroom wall? I promise; I won't kiss it at night…anymore, Scout's Honor."

I laughed again, I haven't laughed like this in awhile…It feels…nice. "Okay Grant, thanks for the laughs. But seriously…what do you want from me?"

The smile on his face and in his eyes dampened just slightly with sadness.

"The years have not been kind to you, Dr. Lewis. You've been alone, abused, underappreciated and taken for granted far too many times which has made you cynical and lately, even a tad bitter. But, after everything you've been through, who in their right mind could blame you? I meant what I said Dr. Lewis, I am at your service. I'm here because I know how you've been treated since you've found out about the Fae and it disgusts me to say the least. I couldn't just stand by anymore while you go through all this crap when you don't deserve any of it. If anything, you deserve to be worshipped like the goddess that you are. So, I'm here to help you."

I absorbed everything he just said and saw the utmost sincerity in his eyes. Still, I couldn't help but chuckle sarcastically. "Help me? Help me how?"

"In any way ya want or need, Lauren." He told me as he put his hand over mine and looked into my eyes deeply. I sighed as I glanced at our hands on the bar top.

"There's no way to help me, Grant." He gently squeezed my hand. "Aright then…how bout you do me one favor?"

I looked him in the eyes again. He seems sincere and gave me a few laughs. So, I'll at least see what he wants.

"Depends, what is it?" He flashed me a warm smile. "Just humor me by answering one questi-"

"I hope this question isn't to recruit me for something like Taft did because that didn't work out too well for him. He's dead now, you know."

Grant shook his head with laughter.

"No, no, I'm nothing like that mad man…by the way, great job turning that wanker into a Human-Cabbit hybrid. I wonder if dog boy Dyson thought Taft tasted good when he ate him…Anyway, my question was…if ya had one wish and one wish only…What would it be?...I want you to really think about your answer before you answer my question."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion. "Okay…But, why w-"

"Please, Dr. Lewis…like I said, just humor me. You refuse to believe help is available to you to make your life better, which really hurts by the way. So, the least you can do is humor me by answering my question…please?"

I sighed as I fiddled with my empty shot glass. It just occurred to me that I stopped drinking since Grant started talking to me…I suppose since he gave me a few laughs and got me to stop drowning myself in my sorrows then the least I could do is entertain his unusual question.

It took me a few minutes of thought. I thought about many different potential answers to his question. But, one desire kept popping up over and over again, relentlessly.

"Grant; if I had one wish…I'd wish to live in a world where the fae aren't real. I'd be in a world where I am free to do as I please."

Grant gave me a bright smile; absolutely delighted by my answer. "Dr. Lewis…your wish is my command." He clapped his hands together loudly and before I could question him, a bright blue portal opened up behind me and started to suck me in.

"LAUREN!" I heard Bo's voice and saw her running towards me to save me from the portal. But…it was too late, I was pulled in completely and next thing I knew; I was surrounded by swirls of blue and white.

Then, in an instant, I landed on my ass on a concrete floor…Just as I was about to get up, Bo was thrown out from the portal too. As soon as it threw her out, it closed.

"Bo, what did you do? Why did you come after me? God knows where we are…What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking that you were being sucked into a portal and I was trying to save you!" She told me in a slightly angered tone as I helped her to her feet. We were both a little woozy from our little trip through the portal.

I knew my harsh tone towards her was the reason behind her anger. I knew she meant well and I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. She was only trying to save me after all.

"I'm sorry, Bo." She gave me a small smile once she saw the sincerity in my eyes and heard it in my voice. "It's okay, so…where do you think we are and who was that guy you were talking to?"

I didn't miss the jealousy in her voice as I looked around our surroundings. We were surrounded by racks and racks of clothing from top to bottom…in a warehouse? "I think we're in…a clothing warehouse…?"

Bo was about to say something when we heard someone yell, "CUT! GREAT JOB EVERYONE, THIS EPISODE IS A WRAP!"

We quickly ran over to the double doors to open them up just enough to peek at whatever was going on the other side of them. "Zoie, Anna…great job you two! Doccubus fans are going to love the scene we just did! Now, before you two can officially leave for the day, we need some photos of, " _Bo, the succubus and Dr. Lauren Lewis, the genius human doctor…In love and together forever!_ " Ah, Doccubus…One word; epic!"

The girls just giggled at their director's enthusiasm. "Alright Steve, we're coming. I told you he was going to make us do a photo shoot after we were done, Anna." Anna laughed, "Yeah, yeah…how about we grab dinner after the shoot? My treat since you were right."

Zoie grinned as she drank her water. "You're on. Now come on, the faster we do the photo shoot, the faster we can eat, I'm starving."

Our doppelgangers walked away as they continued their happy conversation while Bo and I shut the doors in complete shook. "What…the…hell!" We exclaimed in unison as we slid down against the doors until our asses hit the floor while we're just utterly shocked and confused.

Where are we? What the hell is going on? We're clearly in an alternate universe. But, in this universe...are we…are we just characters in a TV show? Is our lives and those in our lives just a TV show in this universe?

...Ugh, I should have finished that bottle of vodka.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the support! The response to this story is awesome!**

 **Since there are a lot of reviews for the 1** **st** **chapter. I can't get to all of them like I always try to do because I think the responses would unfairly take up most of the chapter's space. So instead, when reviews are high like it is for the 1** **st** **chapter, I'm probably only going to answer the ones with questions that I can answer without giving any spoilers. Anyone else that would like a response but didn't ask a question, please state in your review that you would like a response or PM me or you can always contact me on Twitter, thank you.**

 **Please remember: I do not respond to rude/negative people. As I always say, if you do not like my story for whatever reason. I am not making you read it; you are.**

 **Also, I do read all the reviews that I get and I appreciate all the support that I get in any form; favorites, follows, reviews etc. Thank you again as always, you guys are awesome!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – 2 Hours Later**

Bo and I went through everything in the wardrobe room of the television studio to confirm my suspicion…And guess what? I was right...Bo and I, as well as everyone else that's ever been in our lives since the day Bo refused to choose a side is nothing more than a TV show character in this universe. Every rack of clothing, shoes and accessories had tags on them specifying the show title " _Lost Girl_ ", along with which character the item is for and the name of the actress or actor playing that character.

"Tell me again how this happened?" I sighed at Bo's frustration. I didn't need this from her; I was feeling beyond guilty all by myself as it is.

"I unknowingly made a wish…" Bo gently grabbed my arm to turn me away from " _Lauren Lewis's_ " rack of clothing to look at her instead. "Hey…this isn't your fault. You didn't mean to do this. Don't worry, we'll find a way back home and hunt this Grant guy down and make him pay for doing this to you."

I really didn't know what to say so I just gave her a nod. "So…what should we do now and…what exactly did you wish for?" I looked into Bo's eyes as I thought about her questions; the second one in particular.

How am I going to answer her second question without hurting her feelings? "Uh…I think we're the only ones left in the building. So, let's go take a look around, maybe if we watched some episodes of our...show, we might get a clue or something…I have a feeling the show, shows what we're going through in our universe."

Bo nodded, "…Okay, let's go find and watch…ourselves…That's…a really weird sentence to say…"

I chuckled, "Episodes of the show should be in the production-control room." We cautiously left the wardrobe room since we weren't a hundred percent sure that we were alone.

"So…since you don't want to tell me what your wish was. How about we talk about something else while we look for the production-control room?" I mentally sighed to myself. I'm really not ready to talk about what I think she wants to talk about.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, as casually as possible. "How about our break or this Karen Beattie person or where you've been the last few weeks?"

"Now…? I don't think now is the right time, Bo." Bo gently grabbed my arm to get me to look at her again, momentarily stopping us from our search. "Then when is the right time? Lauren, I've missed you so much, I even got Dyson to look for you when you went missing. But, he couldn't find you."

I mentally chuckled, of course Dyson didn't tell Bo where I was or that we spoke on the phone. Of course Dyson didn't tell her that I was in a small town working at a diner under the name of Amber; partly because he told me it was too dangerous for me to come back just yet.

"…Lauren?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I'm sorry; I was just…lost in thought. But hey look, there's the production-control room."

I quickly ran over to the door that was marked, " _Production-Control Room_ " to avoid any further conversations that I was just not ready to have yet…Maybe, I'll never be ready…I just feel like if I try to talk things out with her now, then I'll just explode on her simply because I've bottled up all these feelings for far too long.

I was about to reach for the doorknob to open the door when I noticed the door was locked by a numeric keypad. "Shit…" I muttered, "A numeric keypad has too many possible combinations."

"Don't worry, I got it." Bo got within a few feet of the door to bust it open. But, when she charged at the door to bust it open, she only ended up hurting her shoulder.

"Ow! What the fuck…that hurt…" I approached her to inspect her newly injured left shoulder. So, she removed her hand from her shoulder to let me examine it with my eyes and gentle touch.

"It's not bad, you might get a bruise but nothing more than that…I'm sorry again, this is all my fault…Damn it…GRANT!"

"Yes, Dr. Lewis?" Bo and I spun around to find Grant behind us from out of nowhere. Huh, I should've yelled his name sooner...I was about to ask him what he's done when Bo marched right up to him and punched him in the face.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Bo shook her hand to shake off the pain while Grant didn't look phrased by her punch at all.

"Really sweetheart, ya didn't learn your lesson when you tried to bust in that door? Ya don't have your succubus strength or any of your other succubus abilities in this universe because in this universe, fae are not real, which means you are human."

"Listen you British, suit wearing, asshole. Send us back home now, to our world, to our family and friends or I swear to God, I will find a way to kill you without my succubus abilities."

Grant chuckled, "I do not answer to you, sweetheart. I only answer to Dr. Lewis."

Bo was about to punch him again. But, I put my hand on her right shoulder to calm her and to let me do the talking instead. "Grant, what did you do?"

Grant looked me in the eyes with a warm smile.

"I gave you your heart's desire. I granted you your wish to be free of a world of fae. The fae aren't real in this universe. In fact, this world's magic is very limited compared to your world. You see, every universe; every world has some amount of... " _Supernatural Mojo_ " and each universe is actually quite similar to each other but with a few key differences. This world is very…simple. No fae, no supernatural mojo…at least for the most part anyways…There's still magic in this world but, it's extremely…discreet and limited."

"…You…you wanted the fae gone? You wanted me gone…?" Bo's heartbroken face was on the verge of tears.

"Bo…it's not like th-" I tried to explain as my own tears threatened to break free. But, she cut me off in anger and heartache. "NOT LIKE WHAT, LAUR-"

Grant cut Bo off, shaking his head and pointer finger disapprovingly.

"Tsk, Tsk, Succubus…Again, you're only seeing things from your perspective and not even bothering to at least try to see things from Dr. Lewis's perspective…But anyway, I'm terribly sorry Dr. Lewis. But unfortunately, I can't really control where the portal drops someone off. I was hoping that you would land in the home that I've set up for you. But fear not, I can snap my fingers and you'll be there in a blink of an eye, literally."

"What are you...a genie fae? I didn't think genie fae existed, was I wrong?" I asked as I glanced towards Bo who looked distraught and deep in thought.

"No, you're right, Dr. Lewis. Genie fae don't exist. I'm a fifth dimensional being. I guess the easiest way to describe what I am is…that I'm in a range between a genie and a god…Now, how about we get you to your new home, shall we? Don't worry; I'll be in touch very soon. First, I need to talk to Bo, the portal hitchhiker."

 **Bo's POV**

"LAUREN!" Lauren disappeared the moment Grant snapped his fingers. "Now, Bo…it's time for you to go home. You were never supposed to come with Lauren."

I glared at him with absolute hatred. "I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to do. Bring Lauren back right now, I'm not going anywhere without her."

Grant cocked his eyebrows at me in amusement. "First, you're in no position to tell me what to do. Secondly, why should I?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" I yelled at the smug bastard with boiling rage. Grant chuckled, "Do you really? Here's the thing; it's really hard to tell if you do or not and I'm not speaking just for me. Lauren doubts your love for her as well."

"…Why…why would she doubt my love for her?" I asked with fear and confusion laced in my voice. Grant just stared at me, clearly debating something within his mind.

"You really are blind as a bat, aren't ya luv? Which by the way, bats aren't really blind…But back to the topic at hand. I'll tell ya what; I will open the production-control room for you and give you 24 hours to watch as many Lost Girl episodes as you can because Lauren is right. Everything that happens in your universe happens in the show…Well, everything major anyway and also, just so you know, this world is one episode behind your universe…Now, I will come back to you after the 24 hours is up and if you still truly believe that you deserve Lauren and are worthy of her love even after everything that's transpired. Then, I will let you stay here and fight for her unless she wants you gone, understood?"

I nodded slowly; suddenly I was terrified at what the episodes might have in store for me. "What do I do when someone walks in here in the morning?" I asked as Grant snapped his fingers and the door to production-control room door magically opened.

"The studio is closed tomorrow. Therefore, you have nothing to worry about…Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go answer whatever burning questions Dr. Lewis will and may have for me."

"Wait!" I yelled when he turned away from me. I knew I just stopped him from snapping himself away to go to Lauren. He cocked his eyebrow at me in question as he turned his head to look my way once more.

"Why do you care about Lauren so much?" He looked me in the eyes with an unreadable expression. "Somebody should and, I have my reasons."

He spoke again before I could say anything. "…The clock's ticking, Succubus. I'd get to it if I were you."

I was about to tell him how much I love and care for Lauren when he just disappeared just like that. So, I turned around to go into the room that holds my fate with Lauren…Suddenly, I felt dread growing in the pit of my stomach.

The dread grew as I got closer and closer to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so I slightly tweaked the title since I always intended the title to be an Easter Egg. (Hidden quote/action from the show for you guys to find for fun.) & I was pretty sure "The Path I Chose" was used in an episode by Bo or Lauren. But, I decided since I wasn't 100% sure about that particular quote. I decided to change it to an extremely obviously quote that I knew of for sure…A quote that EVERYONE should know & also essentially says the exact same thing as, "The Path I Chose"…Now, if you know where the "new, basically just tweaked title" came from. Then, you should see the irony since this story is eventually going to have Lauren choose the life she will live. "Hint, Hint* :P**

 **Thank you for all the support & feedback! It really keeps me going! You guys are awesome!**

 **The following response to a guest's question may help others that want to confirm when this story starts.**

 **Guest – Yes, the fae universe would be in season 4, episode 5. But, Bo & Lauren were sucked into the portal after episode 4 happened & before episode 5 could happen.**

 **Also, as always all errors are mine.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – 12 Hours Later - Lauren's New Home**

While I waited for Grant to appear, I worried about Bo and I looked around my…new home…? It was a small apartment with two bedrooms, one bathroom and even a terrace. Besides the terrace, the apartment was nothing special but had all the basics and essentials.

Grant made sure I had everything I needed to live comfortably. He clearly knew what I liked in terms of décor and furnishings. He even put in televisions and DVD players in the living room and the two bedrooms.

The master bedroom had everything I needed…A queen size bed, a nightstand with a matching dresser drawer. The dresser drawer even had most of my clothing and accessories in it.

Grant turned the second bedroom that was almost as big as the master bedroom into a home lab with a small isolated desk in the corner away from the possible dangers of a lab…There was also a bookshelf with books that I've read in the opposite corner of the desk. The television on the wall in this room is the smallest one of the three in the apartment.

Grant really thought of everything for me. But, where is he? I really hope he didn't do anything Bo.

Suddenly, as if he heard my thoughts, he finally appeared right in front of me in the living room…Huh, Bo was right; Grant is always in a nice tailored suit. Also, his short dirty blonde hair is always so fashionably spiked with a pair of shave lines in the smooth of his fade on both sides of he head…He's definitely a metrosexual.

"Ah, Dr. Lewis! Terribly sorry I took so long. One of my other charges needed me. So, what do you think of your new home? Dashing, isn't it?"

"It's lovely Grant, thank you. But you know I can't stay here, no matter how much I'd love to. There is already one of me in this universe; she even plays me on a TV show, that surprise, surprise…centers around; Bo. But anyhow, surely I can't stay here because wouldn't that somehow upset the balance of the…multiverse and where's Bo?"

"First, let's take a seat on this lovely three piece black leather couch set. Each individual seat reclines and massages with compartments to hold your drinks and snacks. Lovely, isn't it? I made sure everything in here was modern and stylish with everything that you'd like."

I smiled in appreciation as we took a seat on the three seat couch directly in front of the TV. "Yes Grant, it's lovely and I appreciate all the effort you put in just for me. But Grant, really…where's Bo?"

"No need to worry, Dr. Lewis. I would never harm anyone unless it's in the name of self-defense or defending someone else who is in some kind of danger. With that said, Bo is still in this universe with you. She just needs some alone time to self-reflect after I told her she always fails to look at things from your perspective. Fear not, I will check on her in later, Dr. Lewis."

I nodded after seeing the honesty and sincerity in his eyes. "Okay…But Grant, you know you can call me Lauren. You've only called me Lauren once since we met."

Grant chuckled softly, "Yes, I know, but I only call you Dr. Lewis out of the utmost respect. You deserve nothing less than that at all times. I only called you Lauren that one time to help us connect a little easier, so you could see my utmost sincerity in that moment."

I smiled and put my hand over his. "Thank you really…But, I have a lot of questions."

He nodded with a smile. "Of course, anyone would. But, do you mind if I address the ones I know you must have first and if you have any that I didn't think of afterwards. Then, you can ask me after I'm finished. Is that okay with you, Dr. Lewis?"

I chuckled with a smile. "Yes, that's fine. But, you're not going to stop being all formal and polite out of respect no matter how much I ask you to not call me, Dr. Lewis, are you?"

Grant chuckled, "I'll try to work on that, Dr-…Lauren…But clearly, I can't make any promises."

I nodded in agreement with a smile. "No, I guess you can't. But, by all means…do whatever is most comfortable to you. I just don't see the need to be so formal especially after everything you've done for me…which is likely more than everyone that has ever been in my life has ever done for me, even if you put them all together."

"Now, now, Dr. Lewis…turn that frown upside. There has been a lot of good people and good moments in your life. Your servitude with the fae has just made you forget about all the good stuff. They did this to you. Those dreadful creatures…at least most of them never even deserved to be graced by your presence. Majority of them most certainly did not deserve your help, not even in the slightest… but, enough about them. You need some answers, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes Grant, you know I do." He gave me another smile with a wink. "Very well then, but first…here you are."

A manila folder suddenly popped into my hands. "In there, you'll find your birth certificate, passport, driver's license and the keys to your red BMW that is outside in your parking spot, your college degrees, your brand new employee ID badge and other essential documents and items that you need to live in this world as if you always have."

I opened the folder and looked at my driver's license to find that my name is still Lauren Lewis. I glanced at all the documents in the folder only to find that there are only very minor tweaks to my life. In fact, the only massive differences are my date of birth and that I seemed to have been abandoned by my parents when I was a baby since no parents are listed on my birth certificate.

Everything else is relatively the same. Well, except for the fact that I now live in the United States. I apparently live in Annapolis, Maryland and work at Johns Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore as their Chief Executive Officer...Wait, why did Grant say new employee ID badge?

"Lauren…? Are you ready to hear some answers? Hey, look at that! I said Lauren!"

I laughed as I forgot my train of thought and looked back up at Grant. "Congratulations Grant, I'm so proud." I teased, making him stand up and bow, increasing my laughter.

"…Yes Grant, I'm ready. I'm very ready." I told him as my laughter subsided and as he settled back down on the couch next to me.

"You living here will not upset the balance of the multiverse. You see, I made sure that an extremely small essence of you is back in your world which makes it so that everything over there will continue on as it should before I popped up into your life…That extremely small essence of you will basically be your clone as long as you are not in that world and as long as you live here…As long as you live your life here and not try to become a permanent fixture in the life of your doppelganger, Zoie Palmer…Then, no multiverse balance will be disturbed."

"How did you get my essence to create a clone for me in my world?" Grant chuckled and snapped his fingers. The shot glass I was using at The Dal less than 24 hours ago appeared in his hand.

"I took your DNA off this shot glass to get your essence to create your clone. No one should be able to detect that the clone is not really you…Well, except for Bo since she went into the portal with you."

I chuckled sarcastically, "I bet everyone in my world is going crazy right now since Bo disappeared through a portal. Dyson, Kenzi, Trick…they're all probably beyond freaking out right now."

"Actually, I " _froze_ " your entire world at the very same moment you and Bo went into the portal. I am waiting for your clone to finish…" _assembling_ " before I " _unfreeze_ " your world while making sure no one remembers the portal ever even happening once the clone is ready…With the clone in place, your world will continue on just as it would have before I interrupted it. So, you see…you're free and clear to live here for the rest of your days without any repercussions from your former life."

I was shocked to say the least. But, I had a question I just had to ask. "Wow…but, aren't people here going to think that I'm some crazy super fan of Lost Girl that just had to " _become_ " a real life Lauren Lewis?"

Grant shook his head with laughter. "Not at all but, don't be surprised if people come up to you to ask for the real Lauren Lewis's autograph. You see, I tweaked the memory of the show's creator. Michelle Lovrette has recently revealed in her latest interview that she created Lauren Lewis based off of you because the year before the show started. You saved the life of her significant other even after all the other doctors deemed the love of her life as good as dead. So, she " _created_ " her Lauren Lewis character to be like you as closely as possible as a thank you and tribute to you for saving the love of her life."

I nodded, "…Wow…you really thought of everything. But, you don't think people are going to find it weird that Zoie and I look exactly alike?"

He chuckled in amusement. "You worry too much. You do realize that there are stunningly scary Lookalikes in every world. So, you guys are just going to be considered Lookalikes, that's all."

"Okay, and yeah, you're right…Every world does have Lookalikes. Now, my next question is…what if I don't know if I want to stay in this world or not?"

He didn't look surprised by my question at all. But, he sighed as he answered. "…I knew you'd ask, Lauren...The best I can do is to give you a trial run. I'll be here whenever you need me for the next 9 months. But, when the 9 months are up, you have to officially decide what world you want to live in for the rest of your life."

I nodded slowly in understanding. "…During the next 9 months…Am I able to visit my world?"

He shook his head no. "Unfortunately, you cannot. I can come and go as I please without disrupting anything since I'm a 5th dimensional being…But…if you were to go back and forth…it could have massive repercussions against the multiverse."

His answer unexpectedly broke my heart. I don't even know why since all I've ever wanted these last few years were to be free from the fae and live the life that I choose. I guess true happiness is just not meant for me.

"Lauren?" Grant gently squeezed my hand to get my attention back. I gave him a nod so he knew he had my attention again.

"You're wondering why you're feeling so conflicted, correct?" I nodded, "Yes, I'm sorr-"

He gave me a comforting smile. "No need to apologize Lauren. Be honest with yourself…Why are you so conflicted?"

"I don-" Grant raised his hand, signaling me to stop talking. "Don't talk Lauren…just think for a moment."

I did as I was told. I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts to focus solely on my emotions…Next thing I knew…the reason why, hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Bo…I don't want to be without Bo. Despite everything she's done or in some cases didn't do…I still love her and I'm not sure if I can live my life without her in it. But…you heard her, she wants to go back home…But, there's not really anything for me to go back home for except for pain, misery, neglect and loneliness and I'm tired of that…I don't think I can go through those things anymore, not even for her…"

Grant gently squeezed my hand as he looked into my eyes. "I know, Lauren…I know…" He looked like he was about to say something more but instead, he paused, closed his mouth and looked up at the ceiling.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Lauren, but I must leave you for a while. Try to relax and explore your potentially new life."

"Wait, what about Bo?" I asked, before he could disappear.

"I promise you, she is fine and I will go to her after she has had enough time to self-reflect. But, I do suggest you try to get adjusted and what not because in two days, you'll be starting your new job at Johns Hopkins Hospital as their new Chief Executive Officer since their current CEO officially retired today…Be well, Lauren…I will return to you in three days or less. But, I am always just one shout away if you need me sooner…Oh, and Lauren, just so you know…I can't exactly control how a wish turns out. My powers…they simply just listen to your heart's desire and grants your wish accordingly. So, what I'm trying to say is…the show is most likely centered around; Bo…because your heart is centered around; Bo."

With that said, Grant disappeared without another word. Leaving me with my thoughts…Leaving me to think about Bo.

 **Bo's POV – 36 Hours Later**

Lauren…

Lauren...

Lauren...

I've watched all 52 Lost Girl episodes. I guess Grant thought I should see everything…And now that I have…I hate myself...

I broke her heart when I refused to hear her out after the first time we made love. I mean, in my defense, I acted the way I did because I was heartbroken because by then I was already in love with her and I genuinely believed that she only slept with me because she was ordered to…But, that's no excuse to be a cold hearted, selfish bitch.

The episodes also showed me how easily I forgave Dyson or anyone else when they hurt me…except for her…Why do I do that?

The answer came to me after I started being brutally honest with myself…I do that because when she hurts me, it hurts at least 10 times more than it does when someone else hurts me. In other words…I'm an immature idiot that doesn't deserve to have or be loved by Lauren.

She was also thrown in a dungeon and I didn't even know. I was too busy with stupid bullshit. I was busy with shit that didn't even matter compared to her and she suffered for my ignorance in a dungeon.

I should have known. I should have reached out to her…I should have saved her…Hell, I should have prevented her being put in a dungeon.

The only happiness I got from watching all of these were when I was taken down memory lane by every kiss and intimate moment I shared with Lauren. She was always so caring and loving with me. She's the most perfect creature I've ever had the honor and privilege of touching…of loving…

Other than that, I cringed when I saw exactly how much of an ass Dyson really is to Lauren, especially in the beginning...Yet, I still chose him first and practically shoved it in her face numerous times and didn't even realize it.

Why did I choose him first? Why did I stupidly convince myself to think he was the one even though I knew of his asshole tendencies? Simple, he was the first being that I didn't kill with my powers, he's also good looking and, it didn't help that Kenzi kept pushing me his way. But, ultimately…Dyson only happened because I am an immature dumbass when it comes to matters of the heart or maybe I'm just an immature dumbass in every aspect of life…At this point, I'm going with option number two.

I also found out that he knew where Lauren was when she went missing. I can't believe he knew where Lauren was. I can't believe he didn't tell me. And most importantly, I can't believe he told her to stay away and I also can't believe he let us drive right past her when we were in that town.

That dog knew it was her! With his heightened canine senses, there's no way he didn't know! He let us drive right past her. He even insisted that we not stop to help her when I asked him if we should stop to help the person with car trouble…and that kiss on my forehead told me why he did all those things…He's still in love with me so he wanted to keep Lauren away from me! But, enough about that dog, I'll deal with him later.

Lauren was on the run for her life. She was on the run and I wasn't there…again. She was alone and she found comfort in the arms of some stupid blonde name Crystal that ultimately tricked her and trapped her for someone else. If I ever see that Crystal bitch face to face, I swear to god…I'll make her pay for what she did to Lauren and I'll make whoever she was working for pay too.

Watching someone else intimately touching Lauren…even just for a few moments, angered me. I felt jealousy and heartache even though I knew I had no right to feel those things for numerous reasons. But, I'm glad I watched it because now, I know how Lauren feels when I kissed or screwed someone else...not that I ever screwed Lauren. I always made love to her; every single time

That moment of " _enlightenment"_ caused me to grab the tiny trashcan next to me and throw up even though I haven't had anything to eat in over 48 hours now…I'm so disgusted with myself…I've never hated anyone or anything more than I hate myself right now. I've never been so disgusted by anyone or anything more than I am by myself.

Lauren even knew about the kiss I unwillingly shared with Tamsin, thanks to Tamsin shoving it in her face…I should have been the one to tell her, not Tamsin.

So, why didn't I? Because I thought the kiss didn't matter. So…in other words, I didn't tell her myself because I'm a fucking cowardly dumbass.

Speaking of Tamsin…I can't believe I basically lied to Lauren about running around with Tamsin because I had no choice. I know it wasn't my fault but now, after seeing how excited she was for her award ceremony and seeing how I failed her completely by not coming through for her on her night when she's always been there for me…It made me throw up again because I'm so…beyond disgusted by myself.

I failed her so many times that I've literally lost count as to how many times I've failed her exactly. I always put her last…especially during my preparation for my Dawning. I should have taken her to the Cherry Festival, she wanted to go but, I was too stupid to notice…Then, after my Dawning, I sucked her chi; something that I vowed I'd never do and I did it to save Dyson, no less...

How could I have done that? How could I have missed the look on her face when I did that? How could I almost always miss all the looks of hurt and heartache on her face and in her voice over the years? Why am I so oblivious to my own actions? How does she always forgive me? How can she still love me after all of this bullshit I either put her through or let her go through by herself?

Every Ash, Taft, Dyson, Evony, Vex, Tamsin, Kenzi, and even Trick…they all used her or hurt her in some way and I never really did anything about it. Hell, I'm the top offender on the list…That realization made me throw up, yet again.

Ironically, I think one my biggest failures came when Lauren said she needed a break. I should have paid more attention to Lauren so the break never happened…But, that's not what I'm referring to.

When she asked for break, I should have stayed and fought for her; for us...I shouldn't have just left. I should have run back to her and begged for her forgiveness and held her while she cried until she was ready to talk things out with me.

There's so many more examples of my failure towards Lauren both as a friend and a girlfriend…I can't believe it took episodes of my pathetic life to show me my own failure for me to finally see it…I don't deserve Lauren, she deserves better than me.

"So…I see that you've been crying and vomiting." I just nodded in agreement as I continued to think about all the ways I've failed and wronged Lauren. "You wanted me to see every episode, that's why you didn't come back after 24 hours like you said you would, isn't it?"

"No, believe it or not you and Lauren are not my only priorities. I didn't come back after 24 hours because I had something I had to tend to. Now Bo, what's it going to be? Stay and fight for Lauren or go home?"

I didn't even have to think about my answer. Lauren deserves better than me. So, I'm going make sure she gets better than me by leaving her alone.

"Send me home, Grant. She's a lot better off without me and you're right, I don't deserve her. I am not worthy of her at all…I understand everything now. She never wished me away. She never even wished the fae away…She just wished that she was in the world where the fae did not exist in real life so that she could be free…and something tells me that if she did wish the fae away, then I'm pretty sure you would have just killed us all instead of sending Lauren to a different universe."

"Ah, so you're finally seeing things from her perspective and not just your own…And yes, you are correct, if she worded her wish differently then yes, your kind it may have been destroyed. But, I knew Lauren would choose her words very carefully even though she was intoxicated because she always puts others before herself, even when others treat her so poorly. Now, would you at least like to say goodbye to her before you leave?"

I shook my head as I reached into my pocket for the letter that I wrote earlier for Lauren. "No, she deserves a goodbye but, I don't deserve to say goodbye to her face to face because I don't even deserve to be in her presence for even a second. So, just please…give this letter to her for me?"

Grant took my letter from me and put it in his jacket pocket. "You have my word, she'll get your letter." I nodded my thanks as I felt the urge to start crying all over again.

"Are you ready?" He asked as gently as possible. "Yes…just please promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll look out for her and promise me that she'll be safe, healthy and happy here."

Grant looked at me with a mixture of sympathy and empathy.

"I can promise you that I will be there for her as much as I can be. But, the second part of what you're asking me to promise is completely up to her especially when it comes to her happiness…But, Bo… before you go, you should know that in your world, no one will know that Lauren is gone because I've frozen time in your world and it will unfreeze when you get back over there and when you get over there…you will see someone that will be Lauren because your world cannot know that Lauren is missing from it so that she may remain free and to keep the multiverse in balance and lastly, because she is vital to your world in ways that you may never even realize. Therefore, I had to use Lauren's essence to create a clone to take her place in your world. Now, I cannot stop you from telling people what happened once you get back but, I think it would be best for Lauren if you didn't tell anyone and continued on as if none of this ever even happened…Think about it this way, you've always wanted to free her from her servitude and by keeping her actual existence, whereabouts and these…events a secret; you are doing just that."

I nodded, "I understand." He gave me a small smile of respect before snapping his fingers to open a portal directly behind me. I was about to stand up and walk into it when he stopped me with his voice.

"Just so you know, I'm going to tell Lauren that I made you go back. There's no reason for her to think that you wanted to leave without her, especially when you clearly don't want to be without her…There's no reason to hurt her like that…There's no reason to make you the bad guy when you're only trying to do what you think is best for her…Oh, and Bo…just two more things. The clone will know of **everything** that's transpired and…once you go back to your world, that is it for you. You will not be able to call for me to tell me that you changed your mind, understood?"

I nodded as fresh tears started to form in my eyes. "Don't worry; I won't change my mind because for once in my life, I'm going to put Lauren first...For once in my life, I'm going to do right by her."

I looked away from Grant without another word and turned my attention to the portal in front of me. If I don't do this now then I'll never be able to do it…So, I ran into the portal with fresh tears running down my face before I could change my mind as I thought of Lauren.

I hope at the very least, she knows…I hope she knows that I always truly loved her and I always will.

...Goodbye Lauren…I love you…I hope you finally get the life and love that you truly deserve.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I gotta admit, the last chapter was extremely difficult to write. But I did warn ya guys. (This story is listed under Angst.) Anyway, I'm so glad most of you guys still loved the last chapter even though it was heavy with angst.**

 **BeeLo43 – I was born/raised in Baltimore & Anne Arundel County for the most part…I never lived in Annapolis. But, I use to work in Annapolis for almost 5yrs. Awesome to know I have a fellow Marylander reader!**

 **Guest – Grant didn't tell Bo that Lauren still loves/wants to be with her because he knows they know how they still feel about each other & it's not his place to make sure they stay/be together…His only priority has been to give Lauren a better life than the one she's had in the fae universe while keeping the multiverse in balance. Also, the deal was…she'd watch episodes & afterwards he said he'd let her stay if she truly felt worthy of Lauren & Bo said she wasn't worthy.**

 **As always, thanks for everything guys!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – Apartment – Living Room**

"Dr. Lewis?" I looked up from my book when I suddenly heard Grant's voice in front of me. His usual energetic and enthusiastic demeanor was replaced by the same demeanor I have when I have to give a patient and or their relatives' bad news.

I immediately shut my book and gave Grant my full attention. "Grant, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is Bo okay?"

When I tried to get up off the couch, he motioned for me to stay seated and took the seat next to me as he pulled out a letter from his inside jacket pocket. I didn't need to know who the letter was from or what it was about because I already knew…He presented it to me as he spoke and I already felt my heart breaking, yet again before he could even utter out his first few words.

"I'm sorry Lauren…but, I had to force Bo to go back to your world. You see, I'm a Guardian of the Multiverse, I watch over everything that exists in the multiverse. My main duty is to always protect the balance of the multiverse…I was afraid if I let Bo stay any longer then it would upset the balance of the multiverse…This was your wish so everything was ready for your arrival. But, Bo on the other hand wasn't planned because the wish was not about her so nothing was in place for her arrival. I'm sorry, I just couldn't potentially risk upsetting the balance of the multiverse…She asked me to give you this."

I took the letter from him with unsteady hands and tearful eyes. Grant knew I needed to be alone and so he stood up to leave. "I'm only a call away if you need anything, Lauren."

I didn't acknowledge him but he knew I heard him as I stared at the envelope in my hands. I tried taking a calming deep breath before I opened it. But, it did nothing to calm my nerves or ease the pain of my broken heart. So, I just slowly opened the letter and hoped I could read it through my tears.

" _Lauren,_

 _I now know of everything you've suffered through these last few years, mostly because of me. There's no excuse for my behavior; not even the fact that I was on the run since I killed Kyle or my lack of experience or knowledge with…any kind of relationship really, especially love. Nothing justifies my behavior or actions towards or regarding you. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through. I wish I was a better friend and girlfriend to you. I wish I was someone who is worthy of you and your love. I wish I could go back in time and fix every single injustice that was done to you. But, I know that is not possible and even if I could go back in time to fix everything with no strings attached, I wouldn't, because in a way that would be deceiving you and I don't deserve a do over. I should have gotten things right the first time. So instead, I wish with everything that I am that you find the life and love you deserve. I now realize that I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you and I want you to know that you'll always be the only one for me. However, I ask that you forget about me and find someone that is worthy of you. Please, do that for me. Please find someone worthy of you; I know it's not possible to find someone truly worthy of you because no one ever will be. But please, find someone close to being truly worthy of you. I'll always love you and want you to have nothing but the best of everything. Thank you for not only teaching me how to control my abilities and for showing me that I wasn't a monster. Thank you for also showing me what true love is even though I'm not worthy of you...You see, you are the very definition of true love for me...Finally Lauren…I want you to know that I'll strive everyday to become the person you always believed me to be._

 _Forever and Only Yours,_

 _Bo_ "

By the time I was done reading the letter my tears were uncontrollable. I had to shoot up from my seat as my pain and anger made it unbearable to sit still. "GRANT! GRANT! I NEED YOU!"

"Yes, Dr. Lewis?" He appeared right in front of me before I started pacing. "I need to talk to Bo, send me back now."

Grant looked at me with eyes of sympathy. "Are you making your official decision now? Lauren, I can send you back now but it'll count as your official decision. I will no longer be able to respond to your calls or come to you in your time of need."

I paused as I absorbed what he just told me. Could I really go back to that life just for Bo before I've even explored this new world? "…Could you bring her back…even just for a day or an hour? I really need to talk to her…please."

Grant sighed as he took a seat on a barstool at the kitchen counter. "I wish I could, I really do. But unfortunately, I can't. I don't have enough power to open another portal just for a visit."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion. "I don't understand…What do you mean you don't have enough power?"

"I am one of ten Guardians of the Multiverse. We answer to seven specific gods of the multiverse; The Goddess of Love, The Goddess of Balance, The God of Destiny, The Goddess of War, The Goddess of Wisdom, The Goddess of Life and The God of Death. Gods and goddesses of the multiverse are much more power than gods and goddesses of each individual universe. Anyway, Guardians of the Multiverse have many duties and one of them is to help a very specific group of beings that are straying from their rightful path get back on track before it's too late. The problem is, each Guardian is only supposed to have ten charges at a time, if a Guardian has more than ten charges at a time. Then, our powers become strained because they're being overused; exceeding their limits and therefore, difficult to control which is why you and Bo landed in Lost Girl's production studio in Canada instead of in this apartment in the United States…Anyhow, truth be told…we could also die by straining and overusing our powers since we are made of almost nothing but pure supernatural energy…Lauren, you're my 11th charge and if you count Bo, I have 12 charges in total."

My eyes widened in shock as I heard his confession. Why would he risk his life for me? "Why…why, would you risk your life for me and why would Bo count as another charge?"

"My wife is fae, Dr. Lewis and she was one of the many fae you saved after they got infected with that deadly virus back when you first came in contact with them in the Congo. You were actually going to be my next charge as soon as a spot opened up. But, I've been watching you since the day you saved my wife and I couldn't bear to see you suffer any longer and neither could my wife. She's like Bo in many ways, she too sees humans as equals. Well actually, she believes humans are superior to fae since humans have to deal with everything in life with no superpowers to help them and I couldn't agree more. The way most fae treat humans is absolutely appalling and disgusting to me especially when it comes to you. You are the best thing to ever happen to them and they treat you horribly to say the least. I just couldn't stand by and do nothing any longer especially when I knew it'd be at least a few more months before you were officially assigned to me. Now…as for Bo and how she's kind of my charge. Before she went back home I told her to act as none of this ever happened and since even she, herself admits that she does a lot of things that she's not supposed to do, I put a " _safeguard_ " on her world. You see, all the worlds and their universes are connected to each other in some way. So it's important to keep things on their natural course as much as possible. But with Bo, I wasn't sure if she'd be able to stay on the track she was on before I came along so, I used a lot of my energy to make sure any world connected to that one such as this one; only sees what they were originally supposed to see before I interrupted the natural course of things in your and Bo's world with my interference. So basically, I'm feeding the multiverse a delusion to keep the balance intact until I can find another way to keep the balance intact without…lying to it. Plus, a good portion of my energy is going towards keeping the safeguard up. So, I hope to find another way to protect the balance of the multiverse as soon as possible."

"...Wow…that's a lot to take in. I mean I understood everything but…it's still just a lot to take in and just…wow…Wait…so…if I watch any upcoming Lost Girl episodes, I most likely won't be watching what's really going on with Bo and the others; correct? And, is there some way I can help you with the balance?"

Grant nodded, "Correct, you will only be seeing what was originally supposed to happen before I interrupted the natural course of things in your world. I had to create the safeguard to make sure the balance of the multiverse wasn't at great risk. I'd definitely prefer it if Bo could just act as if none of this ever happened for numerous reasons. But, I doubt she'll be able to, at least not for very long since she's the type to follow her emotions aka whatever she believes is right…As for helping me with the balance, just find your life Lauren, your true happiness, and in order to do that correctly, you can't rush your decision. But, just by doing that properly; will help me more than you'll ever know, trust me."

I nodded, "Okay…and you're right about Bo following her emotions; her heart and beliefs…It's one of the things I love about her the most even though it usually gets her into trouble…Is…is there any way I could at least see what's really going on in my world?"

Grant shook his head. "Unfortunately no, not with my powers being overused as it is. I'm sorry, Lauren."

I grasped his hand in mine in hopes to ease the guilt written all over his face. "It's okay; I understand…Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Did you really force Bo to leave?" His eyes answered my question before he did. "…No, she saw all of the Lost Girl episodes this world has produced so far and decided she wasn't worthy of you and that'd you be much better off without her."

I chuckled sarcastically, "Now she's making decisions for me? Great, just great! She can't say goodbye to my face but, she can make decisions for me!?"

"Lauren…please try to understand, Bo saw the last few years of your lives in a matter of 39 hours, give or take. She was overwhelmed by information, realization, truth and guilt of what you've been going through. She was overwhelmed by the fact that you went through everything without her knowledge or realization. As you know, she didn't have a normal life as a human or fae. So, in terms of inner development she's still learning, you know that. You know that is the main reason why you've always been so forgiving with her. You know she's still learning things that the average person has usually already learned by now."

Grant's words turned my anger into more heartache and tears because I knew he was right. "Why…? Why couldn't she at least say goodbye to me face to face?"

Grant gently pulled me into his arms as my tears started to become uncontrollable.

"I know one reason is because she believes she's not worthy to be in your presence after seeing everything she saw you go through and I think another reason is because she knew if she saw you then, she wouldn't be able to leave you here...Lauren, she truly did not want to leave you. But, she also truly believed that this was how she could do right by you for once…The, " _for once_ " bit was her words, not mine."

I couldn't even say anything to his response. My tears and heartache was too overwhelming for me to do anything other than cry in Grant's arms. I've never hated and loved someone so much at the same time like do with Bo.

I hate that I love her. I hate that she made a decision that directly involved me without giving me any say. Worst of all…I hate that I may never even see her or have any kind of contact with her ever again.

 **Bo's POV – The Dal - 1 Hour Later**

I tried, I really did. I tried to act like nothing ever happened. I tried to pretend the portal never happened.

But, as soon as I saw everyone, especially Dyson…I snapped. "Bo…please…put me down." Dyson was barely able to speak at all since I had him in the air by his throat.

"You treated her like crap in ways that I didn't even know about! You even knew where she was and didn't tell me! YOU LET US DRIVE RIGHT PAST HER! HELL, YOU EVEN INSISTED WE DRIVE RIGHT PAST HER WHEN I ASKED YOU IF WE SHOULD STOP TO HELP HER! I should kill you for everything you did against her..."

The voice of my succubus took over at the end when I told Dyson I should kill him. "Wha- what…are…you talking about? Please put me down, you're not well…please let me help you."

His words of stupidity of not knowing what I was talking about just made me tighten my grip around his throat. I knew my eyes were blazing blue as I felt my anger grow with every passing second. I knew everyone around us was watching me, frozen in fear and shock by my unexplained behavior.

"Bo…" I loosened my grip on Dyson just a tad when I unexpectedly heard her voice. I knew it wasn't exactly her but, she was still able to make me loosen my grip on Dyson with just her voice.

I released him after another moment like a sack of potatoes. I heard him coughing and gasping for air as I turned around to see her...to go to her…Well, what was left of her on this earth.

She looks, sounds, smells and even feels just like Lauren when I fell into her waiting arms, crying my heart out. "I'm so sorry; I'm s- so sorry. I'm sor-ry, plea-se…please forgive me. I love you, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, Lauren."

I kept repeating myself over and over again as " _Lauren_ " held me tightly. She kept trying to soothe me by continuing to hold me in her warm embrace and whispering in my ear. "It's okay…It's okay."

She kept saying it was okay but, I couldn't stop crying because it wasn't okay. Nothing was okay, nothing was ever okay and nothing ever will be okay…not without her; the true Lauren, by my side…and I knew that was not likely to ever happen again. She's lost to me and I'll never get her back.

"I- I love you, Lauren and I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you. I love you so much."

I knew everyone was watching us, utterly confused. But, I didn't care. I just wanted to be in Lauren's arms and tell her how sorry I am and how much I love her...even if it isn't exactly her…I'll take whatever bit of Lauren I can get.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope all is well with everyone!**

 **Reminder: I will** **most likely** **only response to reviews with questions that I can answer without potentially giving any spoilers. If you'd like a response, please tell me that you'd like a response in your review or PM me or contact me on Twitter.**

 **Also, constructive criticism is appreciated! But, there is a difference between constructive criticism & just being negative/rude. I will ****NOT** **response to negative/rude people.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – 1 Week Later – The Clubhouse – Bedroom – Noon**

I woke up next to her like I have every morning since I left the real Lauren in her new world. She's been with me pretty much nonstop to keep me calm so I don't kill everyone I see. But, every morning…just for a moment, I almost forget that she's not truly Lauren.

"You know it's impolite to stare." I chuckled; she always knows when I'm staring at her even with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry, good morning."

She opened her eyes with a small smile and looked towards the clock on my nightstand behind me. "It's noon, Bo. I should get up and go do some work before Evony wonders where I am."

She sat up and got out of bed to change out of her oversized sweatshirt and panties in the bathroom so she could get to work. She told me how my Lauren joined the Dark Fae for protection from The Una Mens since she had nowhere else to go for protection. Turns out, Evony was the one that kidnapped her only to recruit her.

I should hav- "Stop that." She scolded me as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. Maybe she does, she does have some of Grant's minor powers.

"Stop what?" I asked, trying to play dumb as I watched her finish getting dressed. Everyone thinks we're together _"again"_ but we're not. That's just how we want it to look to keep any suspicion off of Lauren since no one can know she's not exactly Lauren.

The truth is, we're somewhere between friends and…well, I'm not sure. We don't do anything beyond kissing and that was only because she let me feed off of her the night I came back. Other than that, I haven't even seen her naked nor do I want to because she's not entirely my Lauren. So, so far she's been my confidant and sounding board more than anything else.

She's kind of like my Grant, especially since she has some of his powers and uses them to guide me I guess you could say...Apparently, when Grant made this Lauren; he mixed Lauren's essence with his own essence to create the Lauren in front of me.

She sighed as she finished combing her hair. "Stop beating yourself up about what you should have done, the past events cannot be changed…Well, not without at least a very high price to pay and as for the most recent events, you were stuck on a train for a month with your memory erased. There was nothing you could've done to help your Lauren. Now before I go, do you need to feed?"

I thought about it for a moment before I shook my head. "Surprisingly, no…I haven't needed to feed since I fed from you when I came back."

"That's probably because Grant's essence is very powerful. When he told you and Lauren he was a best described as being who is somewhere in a range between a genie and a god, he was being modest. He's in a range between a genie and a multiverse god, not just your average god."

"Isn't that a pretty wide range to be in?" She shook her head. "Not really, genies are very powerful in their own right. It's really too bad they're so rare and tricksters by nature because they could do a lot of good if they wanted too."

Suddenly, a thought just occurred to me. "So…do you have both Lauren's and Grant's knowledge in your head?" Lauren chuckled, "More Lauren's than Grant's. But, trust me, it's a bit overwhelming to basically have two brains at the same time…Anyway, I'm going to head off now."

I nodded, "Okay." I doubt she heard me since she was already on the stairs. "Bo?"

I looked towards her on the top of the stairs. "Try to get back on your original track today, okay?" I groaned, "You mean the bit where I find some Rainer guy and for some reason I believe he's my destiny?"

"Yes Bo, you know I only told you what you originally were going to do before Grant interfered so you'd actually do it. Not so you could groan about it and avoid doing it for as long as possible. You're supposed to stay on your original track, you know that."

She left without another word. I know she's right but, I just can't believe my original track leads to hurting Lauren again with some guy name Rainer with some butterfly on that stupid train I woke up on not too long ago. Seems like my original track only had one consistency…hurting my Lauren…

Suddenly, I felt an excruciating pain in my head, making me completely fall back on my bed. Then, I quickly grew dizzier and dizzier before everything rapidly went dark…I tried to stay conscious for as long as I could but, it was a losing battle from the start.

" _Return her to us. We need our mate._ "

I know that voice…But surely, I can't really be talking to my succubus, can I? "Who are you…? Where are you, I can't see, everything is pitch black!"

" _I am you and you are me. We are one but, we are not whole without our mate. Bring her back; get her back from the other world._ "

Suddenly, my succubus appeared right in front of me with a red glow around her body and her intense blue eyes. She was all decked out in black leather. "I can't get her back. We're not good for her anyway. We don't deserve her and how are you and I even talking right now?"

" _Feeding off the clone has given us the ability to communicate when you're unconscious thanks to Grant's essence. I've been trying to communicate with you for days now; it took practice to get to this point. Now, bring back the true Lauren, need her, want her. We need our mate to be complete."_

"Mate? We're not animals." My succubus rolled her eyes at me. " _Alright, fine, I'll humanize it for you. We need our_ _ **soulmate**_ _, is that better?_ She asked rhetorically with a smartass tone.

 _"Animals have souls too, you know. They are not lesser than humans just as humans are not lesser than fae. There is nothing demeaning about the term, "mate." Now, go get her back."_

"Even if I could, we're **not** good for her."

She scoffed, " _We weren't, but that doesn't mean we can't be. The past can't be changed but the future and present can be. It was mostly your fault we failed her by the way. Instead of accepting me, embracing me and becoming one with me, you fought me and tried to control me, even now, even after the Dawning, your power and control is still not where it should be…If you didn't treat me like a curse; we'd work together better. Your abilities, control, hunger and power would be greatly improved in your favor. You would've been able to get a full feed from a group of beings without even going near their lips at will, long ago...If you had just accepted me as apart of you from the start."_

I sighed, "…Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay!? I'm sorry that I'm a freaking idiot, happy!?"

" _Don't be sorry, just get our mate back._ "

"How!? I don't have a way back to her new world and even if I do, what if she wants me to stay in her world where you **don't** exist. I am more than willing to follow her anywhere and I've always wanted to be human. But, you wouldn't exist in her new world, doesn't that bother you?"

" _As the Guardian stated, every world has some amount of supernatural energy and as long as that's the case, I will exist within you one way or another. Now, as for how to get to our mate back, you're smart and resourceful, try the Norn for starters."_

'The Norn…? You know she always wants what's most valuable to a person in exchange for her services. We can't lose our love for Lauren that would defeat the purpose of even getting to Lauren."

" _Let her take it, true love can never be taken away. It will always return if one has found their true mate, which we have. Lauren is our one true mate. Now go, fully embrace me so you and I may finally truly be as one as we were always meant to be and go…Go get our mate back._ "

I gasped as I shot up from my bed wide awake with a new sensation of hope and determination. My eyes freely blazed blue as I felt my succubus and I finally syncing as one. I felt a surge of power and control that I've never felt before causing me to grin because now, I knew nothing was impossible.

It's time to find a way back to Lauren. It's time I get my one true love back. It's time to stop being sorry and do right by my Lauren and never leave her side again.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Open up, I know you're in there!" I've knocked numerous times now and the stupid Norn is ignoring me. "Bo, what are you doing here?"

I huffed as I turned to see Dyson coming up next to me. "Nothing, what are you doing here? I told all of you, even Kenzi to stay away from me for awhile."

"Bo…" Dyson husked out as he tried to caress my cheek. But, I grabbed his hand and twisted it in anger before he could touch me.

"Bo…Please…what's…going on with you? We're all worried…about you." He looked at me with pleading puppy dog eyes as he fought the urge to cry out in pain.

I roughly let his hand go out of pity as my anger slowly subsided. "Go home, I can handle myself. Don't ever track me again."

Dyson was going to say something when the Norn's door finally opened. Much to my displeasure, Dyson followed me into the Norn's home. "What can I do for the unaligned succubus?"

I knew I had to word my desire carefully to keep my Lauren safe in case this doesn't work. "Send me to the world where only humans exist and in that world, we only exist in a TV show. I need to go there and I need to go there now."

"Bo, wha-" I turned my head towards Dyson, glaring at him with my deadly blue eyes. "Get. Out. This does not concern you."

Dyson shook his head. "No, I may not know what's going on with you. But, if this is something you need to do then I'm going to help you do it."

He looked from me to the Norn with determination. "Norn, I will pay the price for Bo's wish. You may have what is most valuable to me again; take my love for Bo again."

The Norn's wicked laughter filled her home.

"Oh, you silly mongrel…a wish such as this one would require true love, your love for the unaligned succubus is not true. You have emotionally abused her and deceived her many times. True love does not do those things, at least not intentionally like you have. True love also only exists if the love is mutual between both parties. The unaligned succubus doesn't love you like you **think** you love her. The unaligned succubus's heart, both human and succubi, belongs to the human doctor and the doctor's heart belongs to the unaligned succubus. They have true love."

I'm sure Dyson has that sad puppy look on his face again along with a bruised ego and pride. But, I couldn't care less if I tried. Hell, my inner succubus was laughing at him, so much so that I'm a bit worried she'll die of laughter.

I focused all my attention back on the Norn in front of me. "Take what you want from me and send me to that world, now." The Norn sighed as she took a seat in her chair.

"I wish I could, I **really** do. But…unfortunately…a wish such as that one is beyond even my powers. Now, get out of my home."

I wanted to cry out in defeat and anger but, I knew it wouldn't help. So, I just marched out of her home, back towards my car. "Bo wait, we need to talk about whatever the hell that was-"

I elbowed him in the face, knocking him out cold. " _Stupid mongrel, talks too much. He was always my least enjoyable feed."_

…Was that my succubus or just my head playing tricks on me while I'm down? "Are you really talking to me while I'm conscious? Or am I going insane without Lauren?"

" _Yes, now that we've truly bonded as one, we can communicate mentally whenever we wish to. Now, stop talking to me through our mental connection and find another way to Lauren. Try calling for Grant._ "

"He said he wouldn't be able to hear us, remember?"

" _You have a better idea?_ " She snapped, making me sigh. "No…"

I took a deep breath, looked up at the sky and hoped for the best. "GRANT! GRANT! PLEASE…ANSWER ME! I NEED TO GO BACK!"

…No answer, nothing…I fell to my knees and started sobbing with uncontrollable tears. "Please…somebody…help me get her back."

"Bo…" I looked up from the ground at the sound of her voice. "…Go away; please…I can't handle any lectures about the multiverse balance right now." I begged her, my defeated voice was barely above a whisper.

Then…a thought suddenly occurred to me, renewing my hope once more as I looked up at her. "Lauren, do you have the power to send me back?" Lauren shook her head as she helped me off the ground.

"No, but clearly…you're not going to stop trying to go back or follow your original path. So…I'll help you find a way back to that earth." My eyes widened in surprise and hope.

"Really!?" She nodded as we got into my car. "Yes, now let's go before dog boy wakes up, he annoys me…Probably because both Grant and Lauren dislike him in one way or another."

I laughed as I drove us back to the clubhouse. "I can understand why. He doesn't have many fans for obvious reasons."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I have fixed the Norn typo when I saw it but the changes didn't reflect as quickly as it normally does. But thanks to those who just wanted to make sure I knew. (It's not my fault the M is right next to the N…But, I guess being half asleep was LOL)**

 **Also, I have been sick again (last time was due to stress, this time I believe it may be the weather change.) So, I'm not sure about this ch. it's just what came out, hope you like, let me know!**

 **Thank you for all the support, you guys are awesome! If there's more errors than usual...well, I'm sick, what do you expect? Lol I fought to get this one out for you guys today so, I hope it at least makes sense & what not lol**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – 1 Week Later - Johns Hopkins Hospital - Lauren's Office – Noon**

The knock on my open door brought my attention up from the paperwork on my desk to whoever knocked for my attention. "Oh…" My unexpected guests took me by complete surprise.

"It's- it's you two…You guys are…What are you tw…I mean, how can I help you two?" Great, I probably sound like a star-struck idiot.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind…But, Anna and I were in town for the Baltimore Comic-Con...And so, we wanted to meet the real Dr. Lauren Lewis while we had a break in between our signings and appearances."

"No, no, if course not. Please come in and have seat." I gestured to the two empty chairs in front of my desk, prompting Anna and Zoie to take a seat. "Besides meeting me, is there anything I can do for you two?"

"…Dr. Lewis, are you alright?" I didn't realize I zoned out while looking at B- Anna…God, she really is Bo's doppelganger.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry…Anna. I'm just…tired. What were you guys saying?"

Zoie cleared her throat to get my attention as she answered for both of them. "We were just saying how we'd love to do a photo with you if you don't mind? We've been dying to get a photo with the real Dr. Lauren Lewis."

I smiled as I stood up and walked around to their side of my desk. "Of course, I'd love to." I somehow ended up in the middle of the selfie. Both women put a hand on my lower back with smiles on their faces causing me to follow their lead so I didn't look weird, awkward or just completely out of place...even though I technically am.

"Thanks, Dr. Lewis. But, we gotta get going now, have a nice day. Oh, and just so you know I'm putting our photo on Twitter so be on the lookout."

Zoie started to leave after she shook my hand with a smile only to stop and turn, looking at Anna. "I'll be right there, Zo. I just need to ask Dr. Lewis a health related question."

"Okay, I'll be in the car, just don't be too long or we'll be late." We watched her leave, shutting the door on her way out. "So…what's your question?" I asked, somewhat nervously.

She looked deep into my eyes before she gave me a small smile. "So, am I safe to assum-" I had no idea what came over me but suddenly, I just grabbed her face and gave her a hard kiss.

She tastes so sweet, so warm…The kiss was almost perfect…She almost tasted exactly identical to my Bo…almost…

I abruptly ended the kiss before she could even respond to it. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I-"

"Lauren, it's okay. It's okay if I call you Lauren since we just kissed, right?" I slowly nodded, still horrified by my own actions. "Yes, of course."

"So…that just confirmed my suspicions..." I furrowed my eyebrows at her as I slumped into the seat closet to me. "What suspicions?"

"I remind you of an ex…or current but, my gut tells me it's an ex." She told me gently as she moved the chair next to mine to face me. "…How'd you know I wasn't just star-struck over you or something?"

Anna gave me a warm, reassuring smile. "You had that look in your eye. The one you still have now. The one that shows heartache, longing and love…Plus, you only have the look in your eye when you look at me, not Zoie…I've been where you're at so I thought I'd lend an ear or a shoulder if you want or more importantly, need it."

"Don't you have to get back to the comic-con?" Anna shrugged, "I have at least 10 minutes before I absolutely have to go. Zoie just prefers to be early to everything. So, I'm all yours, unless you don't wanna talk about it."

I looked at her hesitantly until I saw the sincerity and concern in her eyes. "…You're right, she's my ex and you do remind me of her. Our main issue was...she always put me last without realizing it…But…once she realized it, she decided that I'm better off without her and left me with a goodbye letter instead of actually saying goodbye to my face or even giving me any say in the matter."

"So, which are you mad about more; getting a letter instead of a face to face goodbye or not getting any say in the matter? Or…" She looked at me cautiously as if she was afraid she was about to cross a line.

"Or…?" I asked gently, letting her know it's okay to continue. "…Or are you mad because you two aren't together anymore and now you may never be again?"

"I'm not…" I paused when what she said really sunk in. I kept looking down and back up at her, over and over again as my brain went into overdrive trying to process this new…realization?

Eventually, I must've stared at the floor a moment too long in between glances at her and the floor because next thing I knew, Anna put her hand over mine causing me to look at her and her gentle smile.

"Lauren…it's okay…You don't have to answer me. I just wanted to help you to get to the healing process with all the possible facts. It would have certainly helped me if someone made sure I had all the puzzle pieces in front of me with my past relationships to heal faster or at least get to the next step."

"Oh…I see." I uttered out as my brain was still processing. She nodded with that gentle smile still on her face. "No problem, but…I should get going before Zoie has a panic attack over the time."

I nodded, "Okay…thank you for the talk, it actually helped, much to my surprise." She nodded as she stood up and put my chair back in it's original position; facing my desk. "…Listen Lauren, I'm going to give you my cell number in case you need someone to talk to."

She already scribbled her number on the sticky notepad on my desk before I could even reply…At least I was able to stand up as she opened my door to make her exit. But then, she paused on her way out and looked at me once more.

"You know…it's scary how much you and Zoie look…exactly alike and how much you have in common with Zoie's character which probably shouldn't be surprising at all since the character is named and based off of you. But still…the whole thing is a tad…freaky…I wonder if there's a freaky twin version of me out there…?"

I almost choked on my own spit at her last comment…If she only knew…"Well…they say everyone has a twin, right?"

I tried to sound as causal as possible…Though, I'm pretty sure my tight smile is giving me away. Luckily, if my smile did give me away she chose not to confront me about it, thankfully…

She just continued to give me that gentle smile along with a nod. "You're right; everyone has a twin somewhere…Lauren, one last piece of advice?"

I nodded, "Yes?" Anna made sure she had eye contact with me before she gave me her final words of wisdom that I seem to need, desperately.

"If you want her back, there's nothing wrong with that. Just because it didn't work before, doesn't mean it can't work out this time. It's what second and sometimes third chances and…in some really rare cases, even fourth chances are for. If you believe she's truly the one for you then, she's worth fighting for…If she's truly the one, don't give up for any reason or I promise, you'll regret it one day."

She left without another word, which I barely noticed since my brain was still in overdrive…How ironic it is that Bo's doppelganger is the one to make me realize why I'm truly upset with Bo for leaving me here.

Problem is; I still want to at least explore this new world…So, how can I talk to Bo without going back prematurely? There has to be a way…

"Grant!" I shouted; he appeared right in front of me in an instant like he always does. "Yes, Dr. Lewis?"

"Are you sure there's no way for me to at least talk to Bo?" He sighed and shook his head. "Not that I know of…But, I can check the multiverse archives to see if there's another way to help you with your dilemma without me having to exert any more of my energy than I already am which is putting my very existence in great risk as it is and also without violating anything that will upset the balance of the multiverse."

"Thank you, thank you so much." I whispered in his ear as I collided into him with crushing hug. "You're welcome; just remember…I can't guarantee anything. But, I'll definitely try."

"I know…and that's all I ask of you...I just really need to talk to Bo…I just really need to tell her that…That I'm still in love with her."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm guessing the last chapter was just okay due the lack of response compared to the usual response. Anyway, hopefully chapter 7 will do better & Thank you for the well wishes!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – 3 Months Later – Clinic – Evening**

I walked into Lauren's clinic as she was looking at something through a microscope. So, I immediately just started pacing and rambling, knowing I had at least some of her attention.

"Please tell me you have something. It's been months now and in that time; I've found, pretended to fall for Rainer to defeat The Una Mens. Then, I was there when the moron was killed by Massimo. Then, killed Massimo after he _"kidnapped"_ you…I mean Laur, with your guidance I've done every major thing I was originally supposed to do…with some minor tweak-"

"By tweaks, you mean saving Hale's life and then punching him out cold without giving him a reason, putting Dyson in his place about where he stands with you romantically, which is nowhere and then, you punched him out cold without giving him a reason either. You also punched Vex out without giving him a reason. You even punched Evony for sleeping with _"me"_ even though it had not happened and probably won't happen now because I found a less…invasive way to get her to take the serum which is why she's human now, minus the terminal diagnosis. But anyway, to sum up the list…you punched out everyone you saw in your path that wronged _"me"_ in some way without giving any of them any explanation whatsoever. Oh, and let's not forget about you trying to kill yourself."

I sighed as I took a seat on the counter in front of Lauren as she continued to look through her microscope. She has yet to even look up from that microscope since I walked in and started my rant.

So much like the real Lauren…and yet, so different…

"I was not trying to kill myself. I was just not hungry…" My lame excuse got Lauren to at least look at me but, with a sarcastic expression.

"I did the calculations, Bo. Unless you are seriously injured, you only need a full feed every two weeks if you keep feeding from me. Other than that, you're supposed to at least do small feeds in front of people just for show. You deliberately did not feed at all for over three weeks until I made you."

"I was beyond depressed, okay? Days and months go by and still no portal, no way to get to my Lauren and you made it worse by telling me that time in her world goes faster but you're not sure by how much. All you could tell me was, _"Some worlds are in a different time speed than ours."_ So in reality, in Lauren's world it could be months and months ahead of ours. Oh and it doesn't help that my succubus is bitching at me to get her back at least once a day and lately, our bond has grown stronger. Now, I don't just sense my succubus's emotions. Now, I can actually feel my succubus's emotions separately from my own and let me tell you; she's agitated, annoyed, and restless to say the least. So, excuse me for having a lapse in judgement!"

 _"You forgot heartbroken."_ I sighed mentally, "No I didn't, I just figured heartbroken was a given since we're both heartbroken. I just named those particular emotions and tied them to you because they're some of the loudest of all your emotions."

 _"We need our mate back..."_ My succubus's defeated tone almost broke my already broken heart once more. "I know, I-"

My conversation with my succubus was interrupted by Lauren snapping her fingers in my face. I blinked twice and started to apologize to Lauren only to have her interrupt my apology. "It's okay; you don't have to apologize for talking with your succubus."

How does she always know when I'm communicating with my succubus? "How do you always know certain things?" Lauren chuckled as she took off her gloves and trashed them.

"I pay attention, which is something I got from both Lauren and Grant. For example, your facial expression starts off neutral until they start changing as you continue talking to your succubus in your mind…If you were just deep in thought then, your expression would stay neutral or serious."

"Oh…How very observant of you…Anyway, please tell me you have something." Lauren got off of her chair so I hopped off the counter to follow her across the room. "I do, I finally successfully finished a one way portal device."

She pulled out a weird looking sliver remote with just one red button from a drawer. "This remote will only work **once** to open a portal to her world and will close as soon as you go through it. When I press this button, the portal will draw all the power from the clinic and the surrounding areas for about 20 minutes. Oh and to answer your earlier question, I am certain from all my knowledge and research, Lauren's world is twice as fast as ours. So, a month here is two months there and so on."

I nodded as we turned to face the center of the open room. "Okay, do you know where I'll land?" She shook her head. "I'm hoping you'll land outside of Lauren's apartment but, there's a good chance that you'll land…anywhere else."

"Great..." I thought to myself sarcastically as I bit my lip because I've been hesitate to ask Lauren a question that's been lingering with me awhile now. "Just ask me, Bo. Just ask your question."

I couldn't help but slightly frown and pout. "How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Lauren chuckled, "Like I said, I pay attention. You also have very vocal facial expressions and your eyes give you away too."

"Why are you helping me get Lauren back? Why have you been helping me further become one with my succubus? Basically, why have you been…going above and beyond the call of duty?"

Lauren looked me in the eyes and sighed. "I am part Lauren; I have her memories, knowledge and…feelings. I also have a wide variety of knowledge about you thanks to Grant and Lauren…That being said, I know how much the two of you love each other because I feel it. It's overwhelming, and I hate to see you in so much pain and suffering especially when I know that Lauren either does or would feel the same way right now in regards to you…because I am her…at least in a sense. So, I feel what she'd feel. So how am I not supposed to help you? Knowing everything I know and feeling everything I feel, how can I not help?"

I couldn't help but give her a hug. It lasted a good moment or two before she pulled away from me and cleared her throat. "So, are you ready?"

I nodded before a thought occurred to me. "Wait. So, will this world freeze like last time when I go through the portal?"

"No, I don't have that kind of power. So…meet Lauren 3.0. Lauren, you can come out now!"

I turned my head towards the footsteps I heard to see another Lauren walk into the room. "Whoa…" I muttered, utterly stunned.

"This Lauren is an android, **not** a robot. She will take on Lauren's part in this world while I assume your role while you're gone. You see, I couldn't make an android of you because you're constantly in danger and I couldn't risk an android getting _"injured or killed"_ in front of an audience because then, they'd eventually find out that it's not…you and that would cause utter chaos to say the least."

"Wow, you're very thorough…But, how are you going to be me?" She looked down and back up with a small smile. Then in an instant, she transformed into me.

"You…you can shapeshift?" She chuckled, "Yes."

"…You…you even sound like me." I uttered out, completely dumbfounded. "Yes, there's nothing special about that though. With proper abdominal control anyone can change their voice to mimic someone else's voice. Now, let's get you to your girl…the real one."

"Thank you for everything." I told her as she pressed the button, opening up the portal in front of me. "Good luck, Bo."

I nodded and charged ahead into the portal. _"You better get her back, don't fuck this up. This is our last chance with our mate."_

I rolled my eyes. "At least I won't have to deal with your bossy, smartass remarks once I hit the other side. Why couldn't you just say good luck like most people?"

 _"It's so cute that you think you can get rid of me so easily. But whatever, good luc-"_

My succubus got cut off when I landed on my feet in front of an apartment door…I really hope this is Lauren's apartment door. I really hope I don't mess this up.

Okay, now all I have to do is knock on the door. I can do that, I can do this…God, I'm so terrified and nervous...and did I mention terrified?

I knocked; I knocked and waited for about an eternity until the door finally opened.

Lauren…

She's so beautiful even in her Star Trek pajamas with her hair in a messy ponytail. Lauren opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her when I went in for a hard passionate kiss. Our hands roamed our bodies as our kiss deepened. We both moaned into the kiss as our tongues eagerly reacquainted themselves with each other.

"Bo…" She muttered against my lips before the kiss sadly ended. "I'm so sorry about everything. I'm so sorry I left you here like that…with a letter. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know we have to talk about stuff but, I want you to know something first. I love you, I love you so much, Lauren. You're the only one for me and I'm done messing things up, I'm not the old stupid, ignorant, immature version of me anymore, I promise. I'm even wearing the necklace you were going to give me; I found it awhile ago and I've worn it every single day since I left you here. See, look, I'm wearing it right now."

Lauren simply nodded and took a step back away from me as I completely poured my heart out to her. I couldn't read her at all. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling.

I really hope she's just in shock.

"Hey Lauren, you're officially out of shampoo. I'll buy you some more since I just used the last of it." Our intimate moment was interrupted by some blonde wearing nothing but one of Lauren's t-shirts and black boxers, freshly out of the shower.

I looked between the woman and Lauren. Lauren's expression was still unreadable as she continued to just look at me. As for me, I could only think of one thing to say as I felt my heart break into a million pieces yet again.

"Oh…" I muttered before I made a run for it. My eyes couldn't contain the tears. I even had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep my sobs quiet.

"Bo…Bo, wait!" Lauren caught up to me and grabbed my arm to spin me around to face her just as I got to the wall of gold mailboxes. I tried to get out of her grip. But she just forced me back up against the wall of mailboxes and kissed me before I could tell her to let go of me.

The kiss only lasted a moment. But, it was enough to calm me down. "First, I was in shock by your sudden appearance. Secondly, she's just a friend that needed a place to sleep tonight…I've been trying to find a way to communicate with you and now that you're here, you're not running away. You just said you changed. Running is something the old Bo would do, so did you not mean it when you said you changed?"

I was having an extremely hard time trying to form words with Lauren's lips not even an inch away from mine. Her minty breath warmed my lips and it's absolutely intoxicating. Lauren, the real Lauren was touching me, kissing me and it's…beyond words.

I finally found my capability to speak again. "No, I meant it, I swear. I love you, Lauren. No more running or excuses. You're it for me and my top priority for the rest of my days from now on…if…you'll still have me."

She simply looked at me a moment longer before she backed away from me again. "Come on, you need a place to sleep and we'll talk when we're alone tomorrow. You'll take my bed and I'll take the floor in the living room since I already gave April the couch in the living room."

I nodded as we leisurely made our way back to her apartment. "Okay, that sounds good, thank you." I tried to mask my hesitancy and the nervousness in my voice. But that didn't work very well in my opinion.

"Bo, you're in a different world. You have nowhere to go and probably no cash. You don't even have your power of persuasion. So, you're staying here. Now, I can't put you in the living room with April, that'd be awkward to say the least…and sharing my bed with you would be awkward too. So, you get my bed all to yourself."

"I understand, it's not that…I'm just so nervous and excited finally be with you again after over 3 mon…Well, I'm guessing over 6 months in this world."

Lauren nodded as we went into her apartment. "Good guess and…I'm happy to be with you again too, Bo." I lit up at her somewhat reluctant confession even though I knew we had a long talk ahead of us in the morning.

I really don't care what happens next. I'm finally with the real Lauren again and this time, I will not mess it up. I will get her back and treat her like the queen she is.

 _"You better."_ …Did I…did I just very faintly hear my succubus…in this world…? I must be going insane from joy overload.

I shook my head when I didn't get a response from my succubus. Yup, I must be going insane. But, enough about that, I need to give Lauren my full attention as she was introducing me to April.

So, that's just what I did.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, so I wanna clear something up about chapter 6. Yes, the chapter just came out (like all my other chapters) But anyway, the chapter did have a few purposes. First, it's not at all surprising for a the celebrity to want to meet the person their character/character's love interest is based on; for numerous reasons. The kiss between Lauren & Anna isn't "too much" if you look at it from Lauren's perception. Think about it, if you had the love of your love's doppelganger suddenly in front of you, how do you think would you react with your emotions overwhelming you in that moment especially after everything you went through if you were Lauren? Also, the kiss undoubtedly proved to Lauren's ****heart & soul** **that Anna is definitely not Bo in any other way besides physical appearance & playing Bo on TV…Lastly, Anna (who is very different from Bo) did give Lauren advice & insight on Lauren's feelings that Lauren didn't realize before & even offered to be there for her if Lauren needed someone to talk to. So, she also kind of became a person of support for Lauren which is vital because at that point in the new world, Lauren only had Grant.**

 **JCM – This story is primarily about Lauren & righting the wrongs the show did to her. It always bothered me how she was treated the worst ****especially** **by Bo who loves her yes but never realized how badly she unintentionally treated her & never really stood up for her etc. This story is not meant to be long & is not just about Lauren being with Bo. **

**Wow, haven't done a long A/N in a while. I'm exhausted; I must be out of shape lol Can this A/N count as chapter 8? (Just kidding, don't throw stuff at me! *ducks*)**

 **As always, thank you for all the support & all errors are mine.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – The Next Day – Lauren's Apartment – Afternoon**

The morning didn't go as expected. Instead of having the talk with Lauren, I watched her get ready for work with April. They even had a morning routine down, making me wonder how often they have sleepovers with each other.

Lauren told me April is her personal assistant and they quickly became good friends after they met. She told me they're just friends and have been since they met, never anything more. But…I can't help it, I still feel jealous.

I know, I know, I have no right whatsoever to be jealous considering everything I didn't even realize she went through or that I put her through until all this happened. But, like I said, I can't help it. I mean…its Lauren, the love of my life. And let's be honest, who wouldn't fall in love with her?

April being so pretty doesn't help my jealousy either. She's the same height as Lauren, dark chocolatey skin, long usually brunette not blonde hair, brown eyes, perfect smile, fit body, understands Lauren's geek speak, ugh! Stupid, pretty, smart bitch!

...That does not make sense, does it?

Anyway, Lauren unexpectedly ended up giving me some cash along with a list of interesting places I could visit so I don't get bored while she's at work. I know she meant well, she always does...But, it made me feel like shit when she gave me some cash and a list of places that might entertain me.

Why?

Simple, Lauren's always taking care of everyone, especially me. Even this morning, the only reason Lauren didn't call out of work to talk with me was because April needed a ride to work. She was going to try to just drop her off and come right back but people just attacked her with questions and paperwork as soon as she pulled into her parking spot which is right by the employee entrance at the hospital.

Now, I don't think Lauren would call me at her home number just to lie to me about why she wouldn't be coming back till later before telling me where her emergency cash and notebooks of variety of lists were. But, I still couldn't help but think she was just trying to avoid talking to me...I mean I wouldn't be mad if I was right because I deserve it, along with much more.

So, how did I spend my day waiting for Lauren? Well, I didn't use her cash or her list of places to see. I honestly just sat around and did some more self-reflection more than anything else. I even tried to see if I could communicate with my succubus but, no such luck.

"Ms. Dennis?" I jumped up from the couch with the TV remote in my hand like it was a weapon, startled at Grant's sudden appearance in front of me. He chuckled, "I assure you, Ms. Dennis, I mean you no harm. Lauren just asked me to pop in and check on you. So, let's put the non-threatening remote to the television down, shall we?"

I did as he said while hiding my embarrassment. "May I?' He gestured to take the seat next to me on the couch.

I nodded as I took my seat again. "So, are you here to lecture me while you're checking in on me for Lauren?" He chuckled again as he positioned himself to face me, prompting me to do the same.

"Do you think I hate you, Ms. Dennis?" I nodded, "Well, yeah…I mean, I even hate me right now. So, how can you not?"

"On the contrary Ms. Dennis, I do not hate you. I admire your strength to find your way back here to fight for your love. I admire your strength to take responsibility for your actions. You see, everyone has flaws and makes mistakes. So, it's how you handle your flaws and mistakes that matter the most."

"So…no lecture? Not even about the balance of the multiverse?" I asked skeptically to which he chuckled with an amused expression.

"Nope, I know you and the _"other Lauren"_ covered that quite nicely by masking your absence over there and as for over here…" Grant snapped his fingers.

"There, now, the creator of Lost Girl will reveal in her next interview that you were her inspiration for her main character because I tweaked her memory…again. You see, you reunited her with the love of her life when she came to you as a client to find the long-lost love of her life. You reunited the happy couple a year before Lauren saved that same love of her life a year before Lost Girl was created. So, as a tribute and thank you to both of you, she based Bo Dennis and Dr. Lauren Lewis on you and Lauren which is why she's secretly a Doccubus fan because she wants the two characters she created based on you two to be together since she feels forever grateful to both of you and sees you two as her personal heroes."

"Aren't people going to think it's weird that a creator based two if her main characters so closely to actual people?" He chuckled, "You'd be surprised how often characters are intensely based on people that the creator knows."

"Okay…" I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "But how did you know what I did in my world to keep my absence and stuff a secret?"

"Let's just say, I can sense certain things especially since I am linked to the Lauren in your world because she is partly made of my essence."

"Oh…" I muttered as Grant glanced at his watch. "Yes, well…I have other matters to attend to. So, do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you." He stood up and smoothed down his royal blue suit before he snapped himself away.

But instead of snapping away, he turned his head and looked at me once more. "Bo, don't mess up this time. You now know everything Lauren has been through and if you mistreat her again…You will regret it, understood?"

I nodded, "Yes. But, trust me if I mess up again, I'll kill myself."

Grant nodded, "Very well then. Goodbye, Ms. Dennis." He was gone as soon as my name left his mouth. And just like that, I was alone again.

What to do now?

 **Evening – Living Room**

"Hey Bo, I'm sorry I'm late. The meeting I had ran la-…are you making dinner?"

I smiled when Lauren walked in the door, completely stunned because I just finished making dinner for her and setting it on the small dining table in the living room. "Yeah…It's nothing really. The clone version of you taught me how to cook a few of your favorite things…I hope you're in the mood for potato crusted salmon with asparagus and steamed broccoli." I suddenly winced when it occurred to me that I used Lauren's emergency cash to buy everything I needed to cook dinner for her without asking her.

"I- I hope you don't mind that I used some of your emergency cash to buy everything I needed to make dinner for you, I will pay you bac-"

"Bo…" I was rambling so much that I didn't even realize Lauren was right in front of me. She was so close to me. I could feel her breath on me, making me want to kiss her so badly.

But, I fought the urge because I had to do this right. So I cleared my throat and asked Lauren to please have a seat while I finished getting the food on the table. She tried to assist me but I politely declined and insisted that she just relax and get ready to eat.

Dinner was…awkward as we sat across from each other. We tried to make small talk. We told each other about our day. She told me about her day before I told her about my lazy day. But, I did tell her about my talk with Grant because I'm done keeping secrets from her and yes, I told her I was done keeping secrets from her as well, to which she simply said, "Oh."

I think she was just stunned by my openness and honesty.

She then quickly changed the subject by asking how our earth and the gang were doing. I awkwardly told her that I didn't know how the gang was because I couldn't stand to be around them after I found out how we all treated her…And I also admitted that I punched the majority of them whenever I did see them in anger because I always thought about how we all treated her. I even admitted how I tried to starve myself to death because I hate myself for how I treated her.

She speechlessly just said, "Oh." after I told her everything. I pobably gave her too much information all at once.

After we cleared the table in silence, we sat back down across from each other at the table again. Thankfully, the awkward silence did not get a chance to return thanks to Lauren. "…Thank you for dinner, it was amazing…I don't remember the last time anyone has cooked me dinner…or anything really."

I tried to smile instead of flinching. But, I couldn't do it as I looked her in the eyes. "That's my fault; I should have cooked for you a lot sooner than this. I'm sorry Lauren. I'm sorry for so many things-"

"It's okay Bo, you were b-"

"No Lauren, don't make excuses for me. There are no excuses for how I or anyone else treated you. I should have been a better friend and girlfriend to you. We all should have treated you better and with the utmost respect after everything you've been through and everything you do for each and every single one of us even when we don't deserve your help…which, we never did and probably never will. Lauren, I don't deserve to be in your life. I don't deserve to be loved by you. I don't even deserve to love you…But, I do, completely. So, I'm asking you to give me one last chance to be the person is you truly deserve. I'm asking you to please give me one last chance to be the person you always believed me to be. I love you, Lauren Lewis. I love you with everything that I am and everything that I ever will be. I will belong to you and only you even after time stops…even if you reject me forever."

By the time I was done speaking we both had tears in our eyes. I got up from my seat and made my way to Lauren and got down on one knee in front of her as I gently took her hand in mine. "Will you give me the honor of one last chance with you, Lauren Lewis?"

Lauren was fighting her sobs as I waited for her answer. She shook her head, breaking my heart. "…I can't…being with you means I have to go back for sure and I still don't know if I want to go back to my old life…I'm sorry Bo, but you can't be the main or only reason I go back."

I smiled at her through my tears. "Lauren, I never said that you had to go back and I was never going to ask you to go back. I will follow you anywhere you want to go. My home is wherever you are, nothing else matters to me but you."

"Bo, you can't just leave the fae world. You have a family and friends and a lot of people that depend on you…And…what about Dyson or…Rainer?"

I gave her a gentle smile. "Let me guess, you stayed up to date with our world the best you could by watching the TV show, which isn't very accurate since I didn't exactly follow the original path." Lauren nodded slightly, a tad confused by my response.

I gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze as I spoke.

"Dyson means nothing to me and I made that perfectly clear to him months ago and I'm not sure what the show showed you about Rainer but, I only pretended to fall for him just to get his help to defeat The Una Mens...for you. As for everything else, I don't care about anyone or anything but you and they won't ever even know that I'm gone thanks to your clone. But, there is something you should know…before I left our world, I started working on changing the fae ways so every living being would be treated equally. Our doubles are continuing where I left off with that over there even as we speak. So, if you did ever want to return then, I promise you that it will be different and better for you in every way. But Lauren, I meant what I said, I want to be wherever you are…I want to be wherever you're happiest. I want to know everything and anything about you. I want to give you everything and more. I want to start over with you…please."

It a long moment of silence and staring into each other's eyes before Lauren abruptly pulled me up for a teary salty sweet passionate kiss on the lips. "I…love...you." I mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you too." She quickly mumbled back. She started lifting up my black top, trying to take it off of me. But, I broke our heated kiss before she could succeed.

"Wait…Lauren; I want to do this right." I told her gently. She looked at me with loving yet, lustful eyes and kissed me again, briefly. "This is what I want, Bo. Are you denying me?"

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes as I answered her. "Never. Never again." I vowed to her before kissing her again. My eyes glazed over with the mixture of love and lust as I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

By the time we got to the bedroom all our clothes were already on the floor. I softly put her down on the bed and placed soft kisses between her breasts, earning a moan from my queen. We gently started rocking together as my fingers traced the outline of her perfect body. "Bo…Bo…Ohh, Bo…"

God, I missed hearing her moan my name. Her nails were gently digging into my back encouraging to go harder and faster. "LAUREEN!"

She bit my neck causing me to moan her name and absolute pleasure. We frantically started kissing again as our rhythm increased. Then, in an instant, she flipped the positions so that she was on top of me.

She immediately started riding me making our moans and pants grow frantic, heavier and louder. I had to fight to keep my eyes from rolling back in my head in absolute pressure. I wanted to memorize this moment of Lauren towering over me like the perfect, memorizing goddess that she is.

"Ohh Lauren…Yeesss…" I moaned when she cupped and squeezed my breasts right before I buried my face in between her perfect breasts. Our hands roam the each other's bodies endlessly as we tried to prolong our climax for as long as possible.

I felt Lauren lose all self-control in an instant after a few more moments of grinding that just barely kept us from a climax. I was the reason she lost control when I somehow managed to slip two of my fingers in between us to get inside of her causing her to lose whatever restraint she may have had left. She wasn't holding back anymore. She gave me everything she had and more.

She was eager, harder, faster, rougher and loving all at once as I continued to move within her core with my fingers.

"BBBBOOOOOOO! LLLLAAAUUREEEN!"

She sent me over the edge when she bit my neck hard enough to break my skin. I sent her over the edge at the same time when I gave her one hard, unexpected thrust within her with three fingers, taking her by complete surprise. She kept riding me even as we came together.

When she collapsed on top of me, I held her close with one arm as I used my other hand to cover us both with the comforter. I kissed her forehead and held her tightly in my arms as she was rapidly falling asleep. "I hope she knows I'm never ever letting her go ever again." I thought to myself.

"I love you, Lauren." I told her before she could fall asleep on me completely. "I love you too Bo. Always." She mumbled back causing me to grin as I was quickly falling asleep too.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, hope all is well! I think we're getting very close to the end here but, we'll see.**

 **Also, to a few recent reviewers especially to 1 in particular: I never saw Lauren as weak or flawless, nor is she portrayed as weak/perfect in this story** **. She's the strongest LG character in my opinion & no living being especially people are perfect…like in chapter 1, she's in a bad place emotionally for obvious reasons so it's understandable that in that current emotional state she'd feel like a doormat, I'm sure we all have felt like a doormat at times. Also, the summary of this story clearly shows that it is a Lauren centered story so if you're not a fan of hers then why are you reading it? Everyone has a different perspective & interpretation of something, you don't have to agree with someone else's views but, the least you should do is respect it, instead of bashing a story you knew you probably weren't going to like to begin with…I mean really, what's the point is commenting on a story just to bash it? Life is short, why use the time you do have for petty/pointless stuff like bashing stories you don't like? Personally, if I don't like a story I just don't comment & I still appreciate the time & effort the writer puts into their story especially because the show has ended & writing takes a lot of time & effort. If you don't like me or my stuff, fine. I honestly don't care as long as you don't waste my time. But I definitely care when you upset my readers who do enjoy the story with your intentional bashing (It especially looks like intentional bashing when you list all the cons you feel one specific person/character has & nothing else.)…Finally, how was Lauren supposed to talk to Bo about why she slept with her when Bo wouldn't give her a chance to whenever Lauren tried to until Bo needed her help with Aife (The show never showed us the actual talk) & this action by Bo likely scarred Lauren & set off a pattern.**

 **Now, I appreciate those who say something to negative reviews but, it is not necessary because negativity is not worth addressing majority of the time & more importantly, I don't want some "review war" happening. This is not the place for that. So, if you like the story, I'm thrilled that you do, thank you! & if you don't like this story, just find another story to read & leave this one alone.**

 **Guest – Bo & Lauren are in our world so, it'd only be logical that the actresses playing Bo & Lauren are AS & ZP. But, I'm glad you like the story, means a lot, thank you!**

 **FrenChi – I just want to say that I agree with everything you said & thank you!**

 **WonderChaser – I guess we'll have to see if that happens. I honestly never really know where my stories will go, it just takes me whenever it wants to go lol & I'm so glad you like the story, thank you!**

 **Beaker – How is Lauren turning into Bo?**

 **I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter. I was definitely happy for an angst break & happy BoLo times as well!**

 **Thank you as always for all those who show support! Also as always, all errors are mine & this one took me a really good chunk of time to write so I really hope you guys like it!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV - Lauren's Bedroom – The Morning After**

I woke up facing the right side of the bed with Lauren's back facing me as she slept peacefully on her side. I grinned as I softly kissed the side of her neck before I got out of bed. "I love you." I whispered to my sleeping angel before I got out of bed to put on Lauren's black satin kimono.

I went into the kitchen to make Lauren breakfast in bed. I'm thinking pancakes with eggs and bacon. It's simple and Lauren loves pancakes so, pancakes it is.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Lauren was already stirring by the time I got back in the room with breakfast. "Mmmm….Bo?" She sat up and saw me with the tray of food and two cups of coffee.

"Hi." I grinned knowing my perfect angel is completely naked under the comforter as I carefully sat the tray in front of her. "Hi." She mumbled going into our brief but very sweet good morning kiss.

Lauren scooted forward when I disrobed and moved to hold her from behind as we ate breakfast in bed. "How'd you get all this food on one plate?" I chuckled as I glanced at the mountain of syrup covered pancakes with small sides of eggs and bacon.

"Very carefully, now say ahhh." Lauren giggled as I got a fork full of a bit of everything to feed it to her. "Ahhh…mmmm…So good." She mumbled with her mouth full as she chewed.

We fed each other in between little kisses until all the food and coffee was gone. When Lauren moved the tray to the floor, I felt my mood dampening just a bit knowing we were about to have a full on, much needed, overdue talk. Lauren immediately felt my tension as she settled back in my embrace.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she repositioned herself in my embrace to look at me better. I gave her a small smile. "We should have that talk, a real one. So we can truly start over."

Lauren nodded, "You're right and this time it's my turn to apologize. I made mistakes in our relationship too. I kept things bottled up; I've kept things from you like Nadia and my negative feelings about our relationship which lead me to ask for that break. I've messed up too, Bo. It's not all your fault by any means."

My heart broke as I wiped away her tears. My heart always breaks when Lauren is even just remotely sad. But, we need this talk to stay together this time around because I will not lose her again.

"Lauren, truth be told…I believe your mistakes are my fault too. I believe it goes back to first time I felt betrayed by you after we made love for the first time…You wanted to explain but, I wouldn't hear you out because I was so blinded by my broken heart; I thought you only slept with me because The Ash made you do it. So, because I was so blinded by my pain and anger I basically threw myself at Dyson to distract myself from even thinking about you and…to hurt you back which I'm completely ashamed of. Plus, I gave you the cold shoulder and only I came to you when I needed something until…after the whole Aife bombing which finally made me willing to hear you out. There's also other examples like the fake Kenzi, I'll never forgive you thing…I'm always so much harder on you than everyone else which is because I love you more than everyone else…I just didn't handle the pain that comes with such true love, correctly. I think my harsh and brutal reactions towards you during the bad times is what made you justifiably afraid to tell me things especially when I first refused to hear you out...Then, from there…I unintentionally continued to make that fear worse for you by always being so hard on you whenever you hurt me. I'm so sorry, Lauren."

Lauren briefly stared at me before she leaned in and kissed me after my long explanation. She broke the kiss before I could deepen it to place a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Lauren." She smiled at me as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Bo…Before you came along, I was completely alone and in servitude trying to free Nadia. I had no life and I had no family or friends. Then, you walked into my life and changed everything. You quickly became the only friend I've had in years even though I had an instant attraction to you. Then, you quickly became more than just my friend. So, yes…when you refused to hear me out after we made love, it did make me scared to tell you anything remotely bad in fear that I'd lose you again after we got back on good terms. But that's still no excuse for not communicating with you about my fears, worries, plans and secrets. I certainly should have not made decisions regarding us without you like I did. I didn't handle our relationship or you correctly, either…I never was all that good with social situations, maybe it's because I spent way too much time studying growing up, before my time with the fae and, my time with the fae only made my social skills even worse…But, those things are still no excuse for any of the times I've hurt you…I'm so sorry too, Bo."

I gently caressed her cheek in reassurance. "I guess we both suck at relationships, huh?" Lauren chuckled, "I guess so, I'm really sorry, Bo. But, I want you to know…everything I did in our world and were going to do…I was doing it for you. Everything I did in our world, I did for you."

I smiled at my always so selfless Lauren. "I know Lauren…your clone filled me in on everything. She even gave the cliff notes of what you would likely see on the show to stay updated the best you could on our world."

She smiled as she snuggled up and laid her head on my chest. I held her lovingly as we continued our talk. "Bo?"

"Hmm…?"

"Is Hale...really…?" I reassuringly kissed her forehead. "No, he's not dead. I didn't let that happen like it was supposed to." I paused in hesitation before I asked my next question. "…Lauren, we're being honest, right?"

I felt her nod her head from under my chin. "Yes, from now on we're going to be as open and honest as possible…I'm sorry I asked for a break without talking to you about my concerns regarding our relationship first."

"You say that like I gave you the time of day to talk to me. I was so busy with cases, my dawning and other crap; it's a miracle that I gave you any time at all especially during the whole dawning thing and let's be honest, I could always see your aura and everyone knows that auras show every emotion, not just the sexual aspect. Auras even show if a person or being is generally good or evil at heart and yet…I basically just ignored the signs of your distress that were staring at me like a neon sign because I just wasn't paying enough attention to you. My focus was never on you like it should have been. I was stupid, selfish, ignorant and just downright self-absorbed with my own or other things….Things that were not nearly as important as you are."

"Bo, you can't just take all the blame for my mistakes...they're all still my fault and I'm still sorry for stuff like keeping secrets like Nadia from you." I softly stroked her back up and down as I spoke.

"We were on the mend after my refusal to talk to you which made you…nervous to tell me and even if that weren't the case…Something like that is not easy to tell anyone especially when they act as immature as I did back then. But…can I ask you something?"

"Of course Bo, we're being honest and open." She made me smile just by confirming the simple fact that we're on the same page, again. "Why didn't you ever tell me about all the ways Dyson mistreated you? Why have you have yet to tell me that he knew where you were and that you two even talked on the phone? Why didn't you tell me about all the horrible things you've been through thanks to…me and my kind…and even Kenzi?"

"I didn't tell you because I see the way you look at him. You always liked Dyson, Bo. Even after that one time in the beginning where the three of us awkwardly ended up having shots together, he made his little jabs at me and then got upset when I made a jab at him and he offensively asked me if I was questioning his fealty. You saw his asshole ways and still…Anyway, it's not my place to throw him under the bus even if he sometimes really deserves it. It's not my place to throw anyone under the bus, everyone is entitled to form their own opinion about anyone and anything…As for Kenzi, she's your best friend and I didn't mind…much because she was just trying to do her best to look out for you. How could I blame her for that? As for people or living beings in general, I only really put in my two cents if I thought you or someone else was in some kind of danger."

I smiled again, that's my Lauren; always so selfless. "I want you to know a few more things about me and the original path you probably saw or will see on the show according your clone." I felt her nod again. "Okay."

"The whole Rainer and he's my destiny thing. I know for sure that even on the original path I never loved him. I never even said I loved him nor did he with me. I just felt so rejected by you and everyone else had their own stuff. I felt so unneeded, unwanted and so I really needed something to focus on; something or someone that needed me and he just kind of appeared and he needed me…So, I just kind of made him my destiny but for all the wrong reasons…Lauren, you were always my one true destiny which is why I was always so much harsher on you than everyone else…no one can hurt me like you can because I don't love anyone else as much or as deeply as I love you…but like I said, that's no excuse for any of my actions or words towards you…Saying or doing hurtful things just because a person hurt you does not justify things. Two wrongs do not make a right."

"Bo, you know you don't have to apologize for stuff that we didn't actually end up going through."

"Yes, I know, but if Grant didn't interfere like he did then we were going to go through all the things you saw and more. So, I just want to explain. Now, as for Dyson…" I felt Lauren slightly tense up in my arms. So, I reassuringly kissed her forehead before I continued with my explanation.

"As for Dyson, I may have been in love him at one point. But, did you know, at first, I thought of him as nothing but an asshole. Unlike you, who I've had feelings for since I first saw you…Dyson will always be an ally and a friend at the most but, nothing more. I've stopped being in love with Dyson since before I even realized it. My heart and soul only belongs to you and I think it has been since the day we met. It just took Grant and his interference to get me to really realize it which is really pathetic…"

Lauren lifted her head up to give me a quick kiss. "You and the word pathetic do not go together, ever." The tone of her voice and the look in her eyes left no room for discussion. So, I just nodded and kissed her back with a smile.

"I also want you to know that I'm sorry you had to hear about that kiss with Tamsin from Tamsin. It was completely unintentional…Thanks to the episodes, I actually found out that it was actually Trick and Stella basically channeling through us-"

"Bo…I know, I saw that episode too. You don't have to apologize for that, it wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't but, not telling you was my fault. You should have been told about the kiss. You should have been told about the kiss by me and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the kiss. I'm also sorry that I missed your award ceremony…and that I lied to you about what I was really doing….At the time, I thought since the kiss didn't mean anything then it wasn't worth mentioning. I didn't want to upset you for no reason which is also why I didn't tell you what I was really doing that day…I didn't want to hurt you or make you worry that I wouldn't make it to your big night…which I really wanted to and I really thought I'd make it…I'm sorry I ruined your whole night, kept secrets and lied to you…all on your big night, I'm so sorry. I handled everything all wrong that day."

Lauren placed little kisses on my chest as I fought with the urge to cry. "It's okay, Bo…I already forgave you for that, you just didn't know I did. Please, forgive yourself…I understand why you did what you did. It did hurt…but, it's in the past. I love you Bo, so very much."

She gave me a quick reassuring kiss to calm my threatening tears. "I love you too, baby. Thank you so much for being you." I took a deep calming breath before I continued on.

"...Now, I'd like to keep explaining if you don't mind, I just want you to know everything so you have no doubts about me or us, okay?" Lauren nodded against my chest. "Okay, go on…just remember; I love you, Bo…I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Lauren's reassurance and promise made me smile yet again. "I love you too, Lauren…Now, as for Ryan…you know I never loved him, right? It was just that you were with Nadia and seeing you with her hurt and broke my heart. So, he was just a welcomed distraction."

"I know…I watched the previous episodes of the show. Bo…I want you to know that I wanted to be with you even when I was with her. I didn't love her anymore, I loved you but…I felt obligated and loyal to her…and Bo…thank you for selflessly waking her up for me."

"I'd do anything for your happiness even though it didn't seem that way…a lot of the time…But, I do wish things turned out better for her. I hated having to...kill her…But, as for your feelings for her when she woke up…I know, Lauren…I saw the earlier episodes too, remember?"

She chuckled again my chest, making me smile. "Yeah, I almost forgot about your Lost Girl marathon." Lauren suddenly looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "…Bo, I'm sorry…that in the show; on the original path…I broke your heart again without talking to you."

I kissed her, reassuringly. "Yeah…Your clone told me about that and about you turning Evony human…And about you turning into a conduit…all for me, without my knowledge. Don't be sorry Lauren, everything you did, you did for me…You even put yourself in great danger multiple times over and isolated yourself all for me while I was busy with…stuff that wasn't as important as you. But anyway, don't be sorry about a second breakup that didn't happen and now, won't happen."

"Bo…just so you know and in the interest of honesty, isolating myself from you guys wasn't hard…I always felt like an outsider when it came to the gang. It just felt like-"

"Like we only included you when we needed your help to save all our asses, which is sadly true…I'm sorry all of us did that to you, especially me…I'm also sorry for not really thinking about how _"including you"_ in my…feed selection…would make you feel. I mean just seeing you with Nadia or Crystal nearly killed me in so many ways...And again, I'm sorry for throwing Dyson and others in your face whenever you hurt me."

Lauren gave me a long tender kiss on the lips to turn my frown upside down which never fails to work. "Stop beating yourself up, we both made a lot of mistakes. We failed to communicate numerous times. But, we both know better now…and just so you know, Crystal meant nothing to me and Nadia…I stopped loving her after you came into my life."

"I know…I saw…and you're right about us knowing better now." I agreed with her as she settled her head back on my chest...I absent mindedly started running my fingers through her silky soft blonde hair while I continued to hold her with my other arm.

"Bo…?"

"Hmm…?"

"I just…I need to know…even though you basically already clarified it for me, repeatedly. But…Grant showed me how the shows ends…But, it hints to…me for now and Dyson later and Trick did even tell Dyson to _"wait me out"_ to further encourage him to get his love back for you from The Norn which he did with Kenzi's help…But, anyhow…if we go back, our lifespans will be what it once was…you'll outlive me…and I know you love me…But, do you think…I really am…just… _"for now"_ …?"

I immediately held her tighter with both my arms as I heard her voice crack at the end of her question. Anger and pain riddled through me, I'm still so pissed at Trick and Dyson and I hate that if we went back, we still wouldn't have an answer to that particular obstacle. But, I couldn't worry about those things right now, I have to reassure Lauren. I have to give her hope for a long life together no matter where we live out the rest of our days.

I gently rolled us over so Lauren couldn't keep me from seeing any sadness. She had her eyes closed tightly in attempt to stop the tears. But, it wasn't working.

I kissed away her fallen tears and made sure her face was facing mine before I spoke. "Hey…look at me, open your eyes for me…Please, Lauren."

She slowly did as I asked and more tears started to fall as soon as she did. "Bo…I- I don't want to leave you. I-"

"Hey…" I interrupted her as gently as I could. "Lauren, I promise you, if you want to go back then we'll find a way to be together for the long haul, I promise. You never were and never will be, _"for now"_ …You were and always will be my forever, no matter what happens. I said it last night and I'll say it again; I am yours and only yours, even if you reject me…I am forever, yours. And forever means **forever**. Lauren, you are my one and only forever. I promise, we'll find a way to make things work out in our favor if you want to go back."

"…How do you sound so sure, Bo?" I kissed her with a loving smile before I answered her. "I'm sure because you're a genius doctor and because we're both relentlessly resilient fighters. We're also survivors and I know our love will survive anything and everything that comes our way. Oh and believe it or not, my succubus is possibly even more stubborn than you and I put together."

"What...?" Lauren's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She's so cute when she's confused, excited or anything really. I chuckled at her adorable facial expression before I answered her.

"I can or could communicate with my succubus when I was in our world. She surfaced after I fed from…your clone." Lauren's expression went from confused to surprise in an instant. "Oh…"

"It's not what you think." I reassured her quickly.

"I only fed from her because she forced me to because I refused to feed from anyone else especially after we found out that your essence mixed with Grant's essence sustained me on one feed for two weeks. We never did anything sexual beyond one kiss. And, shortly after that one kiss; my succubus emerged and we truly became one and since then…my powers, hunger and control were all enhanced in my favor, greatly. Now, I can do a group chi suck at will without going near anyone's lips. I can mentally talk to my succubus and feel her emotions separately from my own. But anyway, my succubus has claimed you as our mate and she's very stubborn and protective when it comes to you. Oh and she hates and makes fun of Dyson."

Lauren chuckled, "I love your succubus." I paused in concern about the, _"love"_ part. "…Wait, does this mean if we go back…I have to share you with my succubus?"

She chuckled again, "I can't believe you're jealous of your own succubus." She paused for a moment in serious thought.

"Actually, I can't believe you can communicate with your succubus. Hell, I can't believe your succubus chose me as a mate. I've never heard of succubi communicating with their inner succubus and they also rarely ever mate. Have you felt or heard from your succubus since you came here?"

"Once…I think, I'm not sure if it was her or my head playing tricks on me." Lauren's eyes lit up with Intrigue and excitement. "That's fascinating; I have to make a note of this. Oh and can I run some tests on-"

I interrupted her adorable rant with a quick, soft kiss. "You're so adorable and sexy when your sexy brain gets all excited. But, would you mind not going in to doctor mode right now, pretty please…because I like our current naked positions right now too much to let you go anywhere to do anything."

Lauren laughed at my pouty, puppy dog expression. "Okay, okay…and Bo…just so you know…I kissed your doppelganger, Anna. She caught me off guard with her sudden appearance and she looks exactly like you and everything so, my overwhelming emotions took over and I kissed her. But, I immediately came to my senses and broke the kiss. She didn't like it nor did I. She didn't taste like yo-…are you mad…?"

I smiled at her nervous rambling. "Mad? No. Jealous? A little. Do I understand why it happened? Yes, completely…But Lauren, out of curiosity…do you want to go back to our world?"

"…Yes and no…both worlds have pros and cons. Our world gives me more challenges, made me stronger, more resourceful and turned me into a survivor. But, most importantly…our world gave me; you. But…this world gives me the freedom, respect and the life that I could have had or had, if the fae never came into my life or before the fae came into my life. My life is safe and normal in this world and I love it…But, I'm still undecided…Bo, are you sure that you'd want to stay in this world just for me? It's not fair to you, you shouldn't leave our world; your life there…just for me-"

"Stop…" I told her gently.

"You forget that I spent majority of my life going from place to place before I found out about the fae. Lauren, I can make a new life anywhere, you know that. Yes, I will miss everybody, especially after I get past my anger towards them for hurting you but, I can live without them…But you…Lauren, I absolutely cannot live without you…which I already proved by trying to starve myself to death and that was only after less than 4 months of separation from you…well, less than 4 months back in our world…And to be honest, I know for a fact that the longer I was separated from you, the harder I would have kept trying to-"

"Don't…" Lauren firmly commanded of me as she looked into my eyes. "Please don't ever finish that sentence…I mean, I honestly have no right to say that considering the fact that I was slowly dying on the inside without you…But, please don't ever talk about killing yourself especially over me, ever again. I'm not worth dying over."

I kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay, neither of us will talk about dying in any sort of negative way ever again, deal?" She nodded with her eyes still closed. "But Lauren, you should know that you mean everything and more to me."

"I feel the same way about you, Bo." She confessed as her eyes fluttered back open. "Well, I guess we're just two imperfect idiots in love, huh?" I asked with a grin, hoping to make her laugh and she did.

"Yes, very much so…" I was satisfied by my accomplishment of making her laugh so I rested my head on her chest, hoping to hear her heartbeat when a question popped in my head. "Hey Lauren…?"

"Yes, Bo?" She asked as she softly stroked my back with all her fingers. "You know how my kind naturally attracts others to them…Do you think that ever influenced your attraction to me at all?"

I could almost hear the wheels of her brain turning as she took a moment to think about my question. "Honestly, I never thought about it before. My heart says no. But, if you ever did have that influence on me even in the slightest, it doesn't matter. Because I know without a doubt that I fell in love with who you are, not what you are…No offense to your succubus in case she can hear me. I do love her too but, not as much as I love you, Bo."

I couldn't help but grin at her confession….And yes, I admit that I'm happy that I beat my succubus for Lauren's love…And yes, I know I'm weird but, I don't care. Lauren loves me more!

"You're grinning and doing a victory dance for _"beating"_ your succubus for my love on the inside, aren't you?" My grin turned into a slightly childish pout…She knows me too well sometimes.

"No…maybe…okay, fine, yes, I was and I'm proud of my weirdness!" Lauren chuckled, "I love you so much, Bo."

I grinned again, "I love you too, Lauren." We laid in a perfectly comfortable silence now that everything between us was hashed out, until Lauren broke the silence after a few moments.

"Bo?"

"Yes love?" I asked as I started drawing little hearts on her chest with my pointer finger. "I know you don't want to ruin our naked morning. But…"

"But…?" I asked cautiously, afraid that she might say she has to leave me here to go to work now. "But, I really have to go to the bathroom now. I promise; if you let me go I'll come right back because I am not going into work for the rest of the week. I just forgot to tell you last night with the very sweet dinner and everything."

I chuckled, "Fine, you are released." She gave me a smile at the line I've used once before and a thank you kiss as I let her detangle herself from me to go to the bathroom, completely naked. I sighed happily as I watched her walk away into the master bedroom's bathroom.

A giant weight feels like it's been lifted off our relationship. I knew things were going to be different this time. I knew this time is forever for us and that makes me the happiest person to ever exist.

"Oh, oh…Bo, I almost forgot! I left your envelope in the car!" I raised my eyebrows at my adorably slightly frazzled naked girlfriend as she came back into the room. "What envelope, babe?"

"Grant gave me an envelope yesterday with everything you need to live in this world. He even set you up with your own P.I. business in Baltimore not far from the hospital I work at. You also have an apartment, a car and…you know what, I'll just go grab the envelope, I'll be right-"

I quickly got out of bed and silenced her adorable rambling with a loving kiss. "First, you're naked and second…we can get that later. For now, I just want you all to myself, is that okay, Dr. Lewis?"

She glanced down and blushed adorably at the way I said her name. "That's more than okay, Ms. Dennis...Especially when you're all naked too."

"Good." I quickly spun her around and put her back on the bed making her giggle and squeal in delight. "I love you, Bo."

"I love you too, Lauren. I love you so much." I told her as I went in for a series of passionate kisses.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope all is well! Also, there is only 1 – 3 chapters left. I may to a sequel especially if you guys tell me you want one. So let me know through you review or via Twitter.**

 **Let the voting begin!**

 **Just to be clear, the A/N from the last chapter about story bashing, not seeing Lauren as weak or perfect was addressing exactly 3 reviews specifically but, 1 more than the other 2.**

 **Reminder: I do not answer back to all the reviews like I used to because the volume of reviews have gotten too high to do so. (Which I love very much, thank you guys! You guys rock!) But, I always answer back on Twitter as long as you are not offensive/rude.**

 **Thomas – Thank you for your kind words & detailed review. I love detailed reviews, they really help me stay motivated to keep going especially when I get stuck.**

 **ShadowCub – I think you may be being a little hard on Bo. She's trying & it certainly can't be easy for her to know how handle any type of relationship correctly. She was on the run since 16 & thinking she was a cursed killing monster until she came in contact with Lauren who told & showed her she wasn't a cursed monster. Anyway, being on the run constantly at the age of 16 while thinking you're a killing monster doesn't let a person have any type of relationship with anyone which is lonely/isolating to say the least & lack of relationships causes underdeveloped social skills. Bo is trying the best she can to right her wrongs against Lauren. She is even more than willing to follow Lauren to our world permanently. That says a lot, including how little Dyson means to her especially compared to Lauren.**

 **FrenChi – No problem, trust is good, thanks!**

 **Terrihead1 – Bo already said she'd follow Lauren whenever she goes because she said her home is whenever Lauren is. So, if Lauren decides to stay then Bo will too.**

 **Karen – Thank you for your kind words.**

 **KosKat – I knew if anyone would catch the LG Easter egg, it'd be you!**

 **Thanks for all the support & I love the reviews!**

 **Note: This chapter has G!P in it between** (Intimate Scene)

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – 2 Months Later - Johns Hopkins Hospital – Evening**

It's happening again. It's been happening all week, more and more frequently…My eyes are flickering blue.

Does this mean what I think it means? Did she finally find a way to emerge in this world like she said she would? What does this mean for me? Am I a Succubus, even in this world?

"Lauren?" I called for her as soon as I turned the corner, whipping myself into her office urgently. "Lauren, it's happening again. It's got to be my succubus trying her best to emerge in this world."

Lauren quickly stood up from her desk chair and came over to me. She helped me sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk before she went over to shut and lock her office door. As soon as the door was locked, she was in front of me again in an instant with concerned eyes.

"You're still not having any other succubus signs other than your eyes, right?" I nodded, "Just the flickering blue eyes."

"So, no hunger? No urge to feed?" I shook my head. "No, none, just the eyes."

Lauren sighed as she continued to visually look me over for any other abnormalities. Then, she quickly used her stethoscope to check my heartrate and breathing for the millionth time this week. "…I don't understand, all the standard tests available on this earth says you're completely human, even the blood test I did days ago. But then again, this earth just doesn't have all the resources I need to properly examine a Succubus or any other kind of fae."

Lauren crouched down in front of me to look me in the eyes as she grasped my hands in hers. "Bo…I think we should call for Grant now. He may be able to help; he may know something that we don't."

I immediately jumped up out of my seat, prompting Lauren to stand up. "No! Babe, he'll send me back. He'll say I can't be here without risking the balance of the multiverse."

I looked at her with pleading eyes as I fought the urge to tear up. "Lauren, I can't leave you again. I can't lose you ever again."

Lauren caressed my cheek as I continued to fight the urge to cry. "He won't separate us, I promise. Please trust me baby." She assured me as she leaned in, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

I nodded slowly, "Okay." She smiled against my lips and held my hand tightly before she called for him.

"Grant." He appeared right beside us in an instant like always. "Yes, Dr. Lewis?"

Lauren rubbed calming circles with on the back of my hand with her thumb as she spoke. "Grant, its Bo…her eyes have been flickering blue on and off all week. We believe it's her succubus trying to emerge in this world…Has anything like this happened to someone else that you know of? I'm just really worried about her; she's supposed to be completely human in this world."

Grant was about to speak until I beat him to it with authority. "You're not sending me back! I won't leave Lauren!"

Grant responded to my fearful outburst with a gentle tone and kind smile. "Please calm down, Ms. Dennis. I was not and am not going to say anything about sending you back to your world. I was simply going to answer Lauren's question."

Grant walked over to Lauren's desk and leaned against the edge of her desk, crossing his arms before he continued talking. "This sort of thing is an extremely rare occurrence and usually only happens with much more powerful supernatural beings than the fae, no offense Ms. Dennis."

Lauren let go of my hand and took a step towards Grant. "So what exactly is happening to Bo? Is she turning into a succubus in this world?"

"Well, usually when a supernatural being is moved to a world with less supernatural mojo than the world they're from...And if the being's supernatural half is strong enough then, it can emerge in the new world."

"So…that's a yes…I'm becoming a succubus again." I asked, causing Grant to shake his head.

"Not exactly, this has only happened twice before. The best way I can describe it is…your succubus is trying to emerge but she's stuck behind a locked door. It'll take everything she has and possibly more to break down the door to free herself into this world. But, even if she's able to break down the door…she'll only be able to tap into the limited supernatural mojo this world has to offer, just like me. You see, this world's limited supernatural mojo greatly limits my abilities as well, believe it or not. So, if she does free herself, it doesn't mean you'll have your original succubus abilities and you definitely won't be as powerful as you are in your world…I'm honestly not sure what you will be able to do if she's able to break down the door that keeps her from emerging in this world. It's also possible that all you'll have is flashing blue eyes or even just temporary abilities that you may or may not be accustomed to. Just know that if she emerges, you won't be the succubus you are in your world. You'll be less powerful…Whatever abilities you may acquire should be very minor and or temporary. Maybe even just a one-time thing. Your flickering blue eyes very likely means that she's close to breaking down that door to emerge within you in this world."

I sighed, "Great…So I could end up with two heads or something?" I really need him to say no. I really need him to say something like that won't happen. I really need some kind of assurance to come with this news of unpredictability.

"No Ms. Dennis…that will be very unlikely simply because you're a Succubus. Whatever abilities you may acquire will be related to sex since a Succubus is all about anything sexual."

"So, I'll be back to sucking sexual chi from others?" Grant looked at me with sympathy as he answered. "Possibly, but try not to worry too much. Whatever happens if your succubus emerges, will not be as powerful as it is in your world, whatever happens should be minor."

"It's the _"should be"_ part that bothers me especially because my succubus tends to defy the rules." Lauren chuckled at my frustration as she gave me a calming kiss on my left temple, wrapping her arms around my waist from my side. "Much like you, sweetheart, which is not surprising since she is your succubus. So, of course you'd share very strong traits with her to truly become one like you two have."

Grant nodded in agreement as he stopped leaning against Lauren's desk. "I'm sorry I could not be of more help, Ms. Dennis. But, I must go now…Just call for me if you need anything else."

We watched him disappear like always as I leaned into Lauren's warm, comforting embrace. "Lauren…? Why can't I be normal in any world? More importantly, what if I end up hurting you somehow with these unknown possible abilities?"

"Everything will be fine, I promise. We'll handle whatever happens, together. And since both you and your succubus love me, I'm sure I'll be okay."

"I really hope you're right." I whispered as I buried myself deeper into her loving embrace. "I love you, Lauren."

 **Lauren's POV – 2 Hours Later - Lauren's Apartment – Living Room**

Bo has barely spoken since we left my office and her eyes stopped flickering blue. She barely even touched her dinner…She's just so lost in thought; consumed by worry and fear.

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure how I could help her…So, I just held her in my arms as we sat on the couch.

Everything was going so well the last 2 months until this week. Bo's P.I. business has been booming ever since Lovrette's interview almost 2 months ago where she revealed her inspiration for Bo from Lost Girl was…well; the Bo in my arms. My job has also been great and our relationship has been better than ever with plenty of love, trust and communication.

But now, well…this is the most complicated thing we've dealt with since Bo came back to this world for me…I wish there's something I could do to help Bo…Something other than holding her on the couch and waiting for her to do or say something.

So, I decided to try to get her to open up to me and let me in. "Bo…? Please talk to me…Penny for your thoughts?"

"…Why do I keep ruining your life?" She took her head off my chest to look me in the eyes with her tearful eyes. "I feel like all I bring you is misery."

"Bo…"

"I mean on the original path I even have some a weird fling thing with Tamsin according to the most recent episodes of Lost Girl while you're secretly working on turning Evony human to protect me. And what am I doing…? Sleeping with Tamsin! What is wrong with me? Why do you even love me? Why do you love me when I don't deserve you even in the slightest?"

I gently wiped away a few of her stray tears with my thumb before I answered her, hoping I say the right things as long as I speak from my heart…From my love for Bo.

"Bo, we agreed not to watch the show anymore. We aren't really going through those things so they don't matter. We're not even in that world. We're in this world; happy and together and that's all that matters. So, our original path does not matter at all and I love you because you're amazing and there's so much more to you than you give yourself credit for."

She sighed, "…I can't even be human in a **human world**. Are you sure you don't want to run away from me while you still can? You know…before I grow a tail or something…"

I chuckled, "I highly doubt you'll grow a tail. But, even if you do, I'm not going anywhere."

Bo stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke again. "Kiss me." I smiled at her and complied with her request immediately.

Our kiss quickly grew with overwhelming passion like it always does. "I love you." She muttered against my hot, swollen lips. "I love you too, Bo."

I hastily got up and pulled her up with me to guide us down the hallway to the bedroom. We aggressively removed each other's clothes as we made our way down the hall in between passionate kisses. Bo's talented lips sucking on my neck caused me to stumble back onto the bed we share every night when we're not at her apartment.

Bo's eyes started blazing blue just as she was about get on top of my naked body to make love to me. I'm not sure if she felt the change or saw the reflection of her blue eyes in my brown eyes. But she paused instantly, clearly in fear of hurting me if we continued while her eyes were a stably blazing blue in arousal.

I gently caressed and cradled her right cheek in the palm of my hand. "I trust you, Bo. I trust you and your succubus. I am perfectly safe with you and you know it. All you need to do is trust yourself and your succubus too."

I knew something was going to happen, I just didn't know what. But, I knew I was perfectly safe and completely loved. And that's all I needed to know.

I just needed Bo to know it too.

Fortunately, after another moment of hesitation, she smiled softly and kissed me. I felt her climb on top of me, starting a gentle grind between us. "Bo…" I moaned as she kept grinding us together and gently bite my neck.

 _(Intimate Scene)_

Suddenly, we both paused and slightly pulled apart when we felt something hard between our bodies. "Oh…" I gasped; completely stunned as I looked at Bo's new…addition down below.

Now, in addition to her solid blue eyes, she has a hard, very sizable member in between her legs.

I didn't even realize I was staring at…it, until Bo said my name with fear. "Lauren…?" I looked into her blue eyes as I gave her a small smile. "This doesn't change anything; I still love you, Bo. Make love to me."

She didn't make a move. She was hesitate and afraid. She even started to get off of me until I stopped her, grabbing her by the nape of her neck and bringing her lips down on my lips for a mind blowing kiss.

As our tongues danced together I snaked my free hand down to grab her rock hard shaft, massaging it gently. Bo groaned and moaned with pleasure, breaking our kiss. "Wha- what are yo- you do-ing?"

"Showing you how this doesn't change anything. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you as long as you're still you. I love you, Bo."

"I love you too, Lauren." She was barely able to get the words out since she was struggling to breathe as I gripped her member firmly in my hand. I grinned at the fact that she was completely at my mercy.

I flipped us over and went down on her to take her in my mouth without hesitation. "Oh god…Fuck! Laureeen!"

Bo started pumping in my mouth the best she could, touching the back of my throat just enough to make me almost gag as I sucked on her. "OH LAUREN!" She screamed as I bit her gently, grinding my teeth on her hardened length.

I felt her legs wrap around my head as I stroked my tongue against her. "Lauren! Laaauureeen! God, Lauren! Yeesss!"

I could sense Bo wanting to climax any minute now. So, I released her from my mouth, reluctantly and used my hands to force myself free from Bo's beautiful prison of legs. "Lauren…" Bo whimpered from the loss of my mouth wrapped around her.

"Lauren…please, no teasing." She nearly cried out just before I mounted her, riding her hard and fast as her rock hard member forced my tight walls to expand enough to fit inside of me. "Oh, Bo! Ah Lauren! OH GOD, YES!" We moaned and screamed together in between heavy panting with growing whimpers.

Next thing I knew, Bo flipped us over and started pounding me into a state of ecstasy with my legs over her shoulders. "Oh Bo! BO! BO! FUCK! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Lauren." She husked out as she started going harder and faster with every thrust of pleasure she gave me. "Ohhh, Lauren…" She moaned when I wrapped my tongue around her hard left nipple as I softly pinched her hard right nipple.

We moaned and groaned with whimpers while panting heavily until we came together as I had my face buried between Bo's beautiful breasts. "Ohh, Lauren…" Bo barely husked out just before she collapsed on top of me once she was done filling me with her climax.

 _(Intimate Scene)_

The moment after she came, her eyes went back to her beautiful brown eyes and her member was gone like it was never there at all. Bo struggled to lift herself off of me so I could cool off. But, she was so exhausted that it took her a moment longer than it should have to accomplish her goal.

"Lauren…?" I barely registered her calling for me since I was well on my way to falling asleep due to complete exhaustion. "Hmm…?" I managed to mumble in response.

"She's back." I fought to open my eyes to look at her as we held each other tightly. "Who?" I mumbled in complete exhaustion and confusion.

"My succubus, I can hear her again. I can even communicate with her and feel her emotions loud and clear. I haven't been able to do that since I came back to this world."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sucks to see a couple readers go after the last chapter due to G!P. But, I am not going to apologize for it because it has its purpose like everything else in my stories since I try not to use fillers as much as possible & on a personal note, diversity & equality for all types of people is important to me. I didn't even want to put a note or markers. But, I only did so because there was no mention of possible G!P in the story summary or in earlier chapters so I thought it I'd be thoughtful of people that have been reading since ch. 1 who may not be comfortable with G!P aka intersex people.**

 **Now, to readers who say "Lauren likes penis now." Lauren clearly shows/states that it is not about that. She wanted to show/prove to Bo that she loves her unconditionally as long as Bo is still Bo. Loving someone unconditionally is the core definition of true love.**

 **Taylor – When Lauren made this wish, she was unhappy/upset & intoxicated. We all tend to express our true desires poorly in that state. She never said she hated fae or anything like that. She's just understandably tired of the way she was treated. She clearly shows she likes certain things about her world over ours which is why she is using the 9 months to decide which world to permanently live in. Before Bo got a way back to Lauren, Lauren did get a 6 month break completely of anything fae…well, unless you count watching the TV show which she only did to try & stay updated on her world the only way she could & more specifically; stay connected to Bo the only way she can from our world since she's in love with her. Technically, Bo/Bo's succubus doesn't really attract the fae to her, she always kind of looked for trouble (being the hero & all), which always involved other fae in some way & at least as far as we know; no one in Bo/Lauren's world even knows they're missing thanks to their "doubles".**

 **FrenChi – I thought the same about that scene too, it was hot…until Bo looked at the mirror lol**

 **Guest – Bo doesn't need a penis to "get her going". Her history of female feeds & sexual desire/true love for Lauren prove that. As for the episode you're referring to, it was Tamsin's lecture/tough love that got Bo to connect with her succubus again & Dyson was just the logical only feed option in that moment since Bo needed lifesaving healing right there & then. Lauren couldn't be the feed because she's human & would die. Tamsin has a "tough, yet caring in her own way, keeps people at a distance" type of personality & at that time she was working through her fairly new feelings for Bo etc. As for Grant, he did basically say that he's basically their guardian angel so it makes sense why he's so helpful etc.**

 **Thomas – You may want to read ch. 4 again. Grant does open up about himself to Lauren when she asks him questions & he has repeatedly said Bo being in this world with Lauren was not part of the original plan.**

 **Gem – I missed you last time but I just wanted to say a quick thank you for your detailed reviews & kind words!**

 **Brother – Also missed you & long time no see. I never said Bo was unworthy. There was just many things that she was just blind to because of her unique "upbringing"/history & because it was never bought to her attention in the show. But it is brought to her attention in this story.**

 **Koskat – I loved your reaction lol. I'm so glad your review was the 1** **st** **review I got for ch. 10. I was nervous about it as I always am with any love scene but especially that one since I haven't done one like that one before. So, a positive review like yours being the 1** **st** **I got, it really helped me handle the negative ones that I knew were coming so, thank you! I'm so glad I'm still able to be completely unpredictable & surprise you & other readers & thanks for your vote!**

 **I'm so glad the major of you liked the last chapter! Or are at least still reading the story even if you didn't particularly care for something in particular.**

 **As always, thank you for all the support & all errors are mine. I wish I could respond to all the reviews like before. But unfortunately, I can't get to all of them anymore. But please know, I read & love the reviews. The more positive reviews I get; the quicker/longer I post/write. Also, you guys can most certainly get direct responses & updates from me on Twitter.**

 **Rushed, barely proofread, will fix later.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – Lauren's Apartment – The Morning After**

"So…what the hell was that last night?"

 _"Shh, she's sleeping."_ I mentally rolled my eyes as I layed on my side, propped up on my right elbow, watching Lauren sleep on the left side of the bed. I made sure my bare back blocked the sunlight from shining on her, especially her face so it couldn't potentially wake her up.

"Nice try Succubus, you know she can't hear us. We're talking through our only form of verbal communication which is a mental link!"

 _"…Fine, I honestly don't know what that was. I mean hello! I'm your succubus. Succubi are_ _ **female**_ _which clearly means; no male parts. But, at least you wouldn't have seen yourself in dog boy's body if you had looked in a mirror last night like on the original path according to that one episode La Fae Epoque which was disgustingly dog boy centric."_

"Can you call Dyson by his name just once or would it kill you?" I teased before I asked a genuine question that had my curiosity. "…And how do you know about that episode?"

 _"Yes, calling dog boy by his actual name will most likely kill me instantly and I know of that episode because you watched it weeks ago. I may have not been able to make my presence known till now but, I was always within you…And stop that!"_

"I knew I heard you when I first came to this world and stop what?" I asked, confused.

 _"Of course it was me…Anyway, I can feel your emotions just like you can feel mine, you know. I'm already a jealous, possessive creature by nature so I really can't deal with your jealousy and my own, especially at the same time. So, stop being jealous at the mere imaginary thought of Dyson and Lauren. In that episode, you know as well as I do that you only pictured Lauren while in his memories because she is_ _ **your**_ _…no,_ _ **our**_ _heart's true desire which is also why Dyson knew his only real chance with you could only possibly happen when…our mate passes because he knows that he's second to Lauren_ _ **at very best**_ _in_ _ **your**_ _heart. Lauren has always been the one which is also why, in that episode, Here Comes The Night; those slutty, annoying bitches changed from dog boy to Lauren because they realized Lauren is your aka our one true love. But, of course nobody realizes that I'm a separate entity from you because they're either uninformed or complete imbeciles. Personally, my money will usually go with complete imbeciles. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh right, stop with the jealousy! I can barely deal with my own; I can't deal with yours too. Besides, as long as dog boy has a penis, he has no chance with our mate beyond friendship since she has no interest in males or their one specific naughty bit."_

"I don't know…she handled…last night's surprise without hesitation and she pleasured…us, using…it, better than women who are fans of that part of the male anatomy, us included, I believe."

 _"You know as well as I do that the only reason our mate did not hesitate with our surprise member is because she truly loves us aka loves us unconditionally. As for her being better with pleasuring a member…uh, hello, she's a doctor aka master of human, fae and probably all other types of anatomy. And as for being better than us with pleasuring a member…Honestly, whenever you found a male, I wasn't even remotely interested. So, that was all you and you did well on your own…But let's be honest, most males including dog boy are very easy to please. Anyway, I just let you feed me using them…I guess you could say I'm more of a lesbian Succubus since I've always preferred women, mainly our mate."_

My succubus sighed sadly before she continued. _"…I wish she could safely sustain my hunger by herself. Huh…speaking of which, I've been fully emerged since last night and my hunger is…surprisingly content."_

"Well, Grant did say if you emerged…everything related to you would be diminished. So, your hunger is probably diminished…So maybe…Lauren is enough to safety sustain you in this world."

 _"…I hope you're right. I'd still like to know what last night was about. I mean I do have a theory. But, I'd like to hear what Grant or our mate thinks first, preferably our mate because she is always right."_

"What's your theo-"

"Should I be worried about what you two are discussing so deeply to the point where you didn't even realize I have been awake and staring back at you, utterly amused by your facial expressions of emotions for about…Oh, 10 minutes or so."

I chuckled at Lauren's playful interruption as I went in for my brief yet sweet good morning kiss. "No love, you have nothing to worry about. We were basically just talking about how much we love you and other stuff like how my succubus really hates Dyson, her lack of hunger and about last night's…unique occurrence…"

I paused and thought back to last night which made my smile grow wider for Lauren as I looked down at her smiling up at me with loving eyes. "Thank you for doing what you did last night even though you really didn't have to. I know it couldn't have been comfortable for you to make love to me with that…surprise...I wish you didn't do that for me though. I hate that you put yourself through things you don't have to just for me."

Lauren took my face in her hands and pulled me down for another sweet, loving kiss. "Bo, sweetheart, the things I do for you, I do willingly, including last night with no regrets because I love you. Last night wasn't uncomfortable for me because it was with you. If it was anyone else then, I wouldn't have been able to do it. But you, Bo…you're my Bo and as long as you're you; nothing will ever stop or diminish my love or sexual desire for you. And look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Lauren chuckled at my confusion. "Well, your succubus has emerged without her usual appetite. You didn't grow a second head or a tail like you were worried about. And now, not that this particular fact really matters at all; I can now say that I've actually experienced a penis. So congratulations Ms. Dennis, you took my penis virginity!"

I instantly started bursting with laughter at Lauren's playful enthusiasm to lighten my mood and make me laugh. While my laughter continued, Lauren pushed me on my back, straddling me with lightening speed. She leaned down and started leaving little kisses on my chest making my laughter turn into soft moans.

"You shouldn't be laughing at a…newly non virgin, babe. We tend to be justifiably insecure the morning after our first time."

It took all my concentration and determination to answer back her with my arousal increasing with every passing moment. "Ohh trust me, you were absolutely amazing last night. No one would believe that you were ever a virgin of any kind. Now, babe…I'm not complaining at all…But…what- what are you doing? What if…it, comes back again?"

I already felt my eyes turning blue as I wrapped my arms around Lauren's waist. "Relax Succubus; I'm pretty sure it won't return. I believe it was a one-time thing. But…there's only one way to know for sure."

Lauren was making it extremely difficult to do the whole words put into sentences forming thing as she used her talented lips on my neck while her hands grazed and caressed my breasts. "Ho- how c- ca- can you b- be s- so su-re?"

Lauren kissed her way up to my ear before she stopped her intoxicatingly pleasurable assault on me with her lips to look me in the eyes which reverted back to their normal brown color.

"Well, Grant said your succubus was stuck behind a door and in order for someone to break down a door or any kind of barrier in their path, they'd have to give it some effort and in some cases everything they have and more to break down the obstacle in their path and I believe that's what your succubus had to do. She used everything she had and then some to break down that door, thus expelling a burst of energy which came through when she broke the door down. I believe that burst of energy is what caused you to have that…unexpected addition and solid blue eyes the whole time last night before that energy inevitably faded like all bursts of energy do after their momentum has faded."

"Okay, I understand what you're saying. But, why did the burst manifest in the way that it did?"

"Simple, this world doesn't have the supernatural energy ours does. So, the burst couldn't manifest with something you're already accustomed to or something you're even close to being accustomed to and since Succubi are sexual creatures, I believe the burst just manifested the way it did because that's the best it could do with this world's supernatural energy since your abilities like chi sucking and pulsing probably needs a lot of supernatural energy to manifest. But, something like a woman having a penis or vice versa aka Intersex beings or ghosts and spirits etc. are not impossible for this world…I'm also pretty sure that this world probably just barely has enough supernatural energy to let your blue eyes occur as they did in our world due to your succubus. So basically, I believe that your succubus has been working on breaking down that door for quite a while now at the very least, wearing it down over time and then last night; we gave her the sexual energy she desperately needed to give the door one final assault against it to break it down and finally emerge within you. She used everything she had and more on her final assault on the door causing the burst of energy which resulted in your…unexpected addition and solid blue eyes last night…So now, how about we see if my hypothesis is correct, shall we?"

Lauren didn't even wait for my response as her eyes darkened with arousal, causing my eyes to flash blue again. She grinded us together as she squeezed her own breasts, turning me on even further and torturing me at the same time. "Ohh Bo…Oh, yeesss…baby…"

Her moans and actions snapped me out of my trance. I immediately sat up just enough to grab Lauren by the nape of her neck to bring her down for a hard, passionate kiss. She instantly increased her speed and pressure against me when we deepened our kiss in between whimpers, moaning each other's names and heavy panting.

"Oh Lauren! Oh Lauren! Fuck baby! Ahahh yes! OH GOD, LAUREN!" I screamed in ecstasy as my nails dug down her back when she bit my neck and repositioned herself so she could still grind against me with four of her fingers going deep inside of me.

"LAAAUUUURENNNNN! BBBOOOOOOO!" We climaxed together in no time. I swear, no one can make me respond as quickly or intensely as Lauren can.

She collapsed next to me as soon as we were done climaxing all over each other. Then, the realization hit me, I came all over Lauren, not inside of her…And my eyes weren't blue the whole time this time.

Lauren was right; last night was a one-time thing. I grinned at that fact as I gathered my completely exhausted angel into my embrace.

She was right, as always.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, I've decided to stop answering statements/questions etc. that the story or the actual show itself; answers. Two** **examples** **(About the show): "Bo can't tell Lauren she loves her & still screw other people." To which the answer is: "She's a Succubus, she had to do that to survive, we all saw what happened when she tried to be monogamous to Lauren on the actual show." Or (About the story) "Bo just pops up & Lauren just says "Okay!" To which the answer is: "They were apart for 6months & talked things out."**

 **I get that sometimes people can miss things while reading & I have no problems with that. But the ones that ****really** **make me wonder, "Did they even really read each chapter or did they just skim them or did they even watch the actual show?" are the ones I will definitely not answer anymore for numerous reasons.**

 **Also; regarding Lauren having no issue with the unexpected member. I know a couple where one of them has both parts but never told their partner until their 1** **st** **time. The partner is a lesbian but, when she found out & saw it, she didn't care or hesitate because she loves the person for who they are, not their physical appearance. That is true love; the same love that Doccubus has.**

 **Brother – Thank you for your very kind words! I rarely get offended or anything really. I just like to interact with you guys & try to clarify things & stuff whenever possible. I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Oh & I love learning too!**

 **L Lewis447 - I'm so glad you cracked up lol. Agreed, I can only imagine how hard it is to handle relationships when you're terrified of yourself, unintentionally killing the guy you lost your virginity to & on the run at such a young age. Without constant social development; a person cannot know how to handle relationships & even many of us that have normal upbringings & proper social development; we still suck at relationships especially romantic relationships simply because relationships are hard. So, I can only imagine how much harder it is for Bo than it is for the average person given all her unusual circumstances & I believe Lauren was partly always so forgiving with Bo because she realized all this. "Dog boy" cracks me up too lol**

 **Guest – I knew the episode name was an error, like I said, I was rushing & couldn't proof read lol. Thank you for telling me though, hope you like the story.**

 **Lauren lover – Glad you love the story & I got your vote, thanks!**

 **Koskat – Always so kind to me, thank you & I'm always happy to brighten your day.**

 **Junetweed – Aww, thank you.**

 **Thank you as** **always** **to** **everyone** **for their reviews, favorites, follows etc. & all errors are mine.**

 **Note: I recommend you listen to the song in this chapter as you continue to read the chapter.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – 2 Weeks Later – Cafe Mezzanotte – Private Dining Room – Evening**

"Wow…Bo, you didn't have to do all this for me." Lauren was stunned as she looked around our private room for the evening. "Yes I did because you deserve nothing but the best of the best." I told her lovingly before I kissed her cheek and took her to our table with our fingers still laced together.

The room was lit intimately with the perfect mixture of regular lighting and candle lighting. There were assortments of roses everywhere along rose pedals lightly sprinkled on the hardwood floor. The surround sound speakers were discretely hidden behind the rose bouquets and our romantic table set for two is right in the center of it all.

"Bo, honey, what is all this for?" My smile widened at Lauren's tone of amazement as I helped her into her seat before taking my own across from her at the small table covered by a white tablecloth with a red rose in the center vase on the table. "All this is for you being you."

The waiter set our waters in front of us before he disappeared without a word. "Uh, Bo…shouldn't he have at least handed us some menus and introduced himself?" I nodded, "Normally yes, but I asked for minimum interruptions. Everything is pre-planned tonight. Just trust me, okay?"

Lauren looked me right in the eyes before she answered me with her perfect smile. "I always trust you, Bo…Even though you're being very mysterious tonight."

I chuckled as the waiter put our entrees in front of us. I had them prepare filet mignon with a vegetable medley for Lauren while I had the seafood pasta with garlic bread. "A woman has to have a little mystery to her to stay interesting, Dr. Lewis."

Lauren chuckled as she slightly blushed at my seductive tone. "Trust me Ms. Dennis; you're plenty interesting without any mystery. You will never be dull or boring unlike…"

"…Unlike this world we've been living in? It's okay Lauren, you can admit it. You don't feel challenged enough in this world. Your eyes don't get that excited spark in them as often as they did in our world."

She looked at me surprised just as she was going to take her first bite. "I- I wasn't hiding it or anything. I just needed-"

"Time to process your feelings on your own before you talked to me about what you're feeling…I know Lauren, I've changed remember? I pay attention to you a lot better than I did before. I know how you process your emotions now. I know your thought process."

Her smile reappeared on her face as she heard the sincerity in my voice along with the warm smile on my face. "I just don't feel as…fulfilled in this world. Yes, there are medical challenges in this world that need solving too…But, it's just not the same as our world. Plus, I still don't think this world has all the resources I may need if I ever need to diagnose and treat your succubus for something serious...Yet, I still don't know where I want to live because there are things I love about this world, like living a relatively normal life…Ugh, I only have two more weeks to decide and I'm still so conflicted. The pro-con list I made isn't helping me at all either…Bo, how do you feel? Where do you want to live?"

I chuckled at her with a gentle smile. "Lauren, you've asked me where I stand on this decision at least once a month and I always tell you the same thing. I am happy here. I have my succubus with minor abilities like the blue eyes and the slightly abnormal strength. Plus, my hunger is extremely manageable here and I know that you'll always find a way in any world to treat my succubus if you ever have to…But, I can be truly happy **anywhere** I am as long as I'm with you. So, this decision is completely up to you. So, just take the next two weeks to listen and follow your heart on this decision. But, in the meantime…let's enjoy this evening, shall we?"

Lauren nodded after a brief pause before she finally took her first bite of the filet mignon. "Wow…this is so good!" Lauren's enthusiasm was adorable, making my smile widened into a grin.

"Good, I figured we could use a night off from cooking." Lauren chuckled, "We? Bo, you barely ever let me cook…Actually, now that I think about it; you barely let me do any household chores."

I chuckled with a smile. "It's my right as your girlfriend to spoil you as much as I want. So, get over it."

Lauren laughed as she continued to eat her meal. "Well, as your girlfriend, you're making me look really bad. That's not very nice you know."

"Well, technically…you're the girlfriend of two beings which is **a lot** of work where we only have one of you to spoil. So technically, you're making us look bad."

Lauren shook her head as she was trying to contain her laughter while she chewed. "Agree to disagree? How is my succubus tonight?"

I nodded as I swallowed my food. "Deal. I'm not sure, she's always quiet when you're present and awake. I think she's shy around you."

 _"You tattletail!"_ My succubus almost made me choke on my water when she spoke for the first time all evening. I really shouldn't have been caught off guard since she has a lot of pride…just like me.

"Are you okay, Bo? Let me guess, your succubus doesn't like being called shy?" I nodded, "Yes, I'm okay and nope, she definitely does not."

Lauren's smile widened with endearment. "Aw, I think it's adorable that she's shy around me. But, she has no reason to be shy around me."

 _"…I'm not shy or adorable…"_ My succubus's childlike, pouty tone made me burst with laughter. "I'm guessing she doesn't like being called adorable either?"

I nodded at Lauren's smiling face as I continued to laugh. "Nope, not even in the slightest bit." Lauren chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

We continued to eat our food with conversation about how each of our day went today along with other random topics until we finished our meals. Our plates were quickly cleared and replaced by one chocolate mousse with two spoons. "Wow, oh wow, this is so good!"

Lauren's happiness and enthusiasm over the dessert was so infectious that I couldn't help but grin as I watched her eat. I am so happy and honored to be the cause of her happiness. Now, if all goes to plan tonight…I'll also have the honor of calling Lauren my fiancée.

I've been planning this whole night for over a month now. I picked up the rings that I had custom made for Lauren this morning. I've had this reservation with this restaurant with all these special accommodations for about a month now too.

My succubus and I spent 2 hours at the jeweler's three weeks ago before we agreed on making custom rings for Lauren. The Jeweler looked at me like I was a weirdo because of my array of unexplained facial expressions.…I mean it's not like I could tell him that I was talking to my succubus about which ring set to buy. The guy would have definitely had me committed for that statement alone.

Eventually, we agreed on creating simple, yet elegant 18 karat rose gold rings. The wedding ring has a heart shaped diamond encrusted into, surrounded by diamond accents. The matching engagement ring was just a simple rose gold band with diamond accents. And as a final touch, we had the inside of both the rings engraved to say, _"Forever & Only Yours, Bo"_.

As soon as we were done our shared dessert; I discreetly nodded to the waiter as he cleared our dessert. The lights dimmed just a tad more as I got out of my chair to move in front of Lauren with my hand held out to her with a smile. "Will you honor me with a dance, m'lady?"

The music started as soon as the question left my lips, catching Lauren by complete surprise. "It would be my pleasure." She happily took my hand with a dazzling smile as I led us a few feet away from our table to dance with my perfect angel.

 _ **Perfect**_

 _ **By: Ed Sheeran**_

We slow danced as I admired Lauren in her little black dress for the trillionth time this evening. "You look perfect as always, Lauren." She blushed as we held each other close. "So do you, Bo. I love you. Thank you for tonight, it's perfect."

"I love you too. But, don't thank me, I love doing things for you. I love showing you just how much I love you in any and every way possible."

We danced, lovingly looked into each other's eyes and shared kisses for the whole duration of the song until it came to an end. Then, I gently pulled away from her to get down on one knee, which was a little difficult to do in my skin-tight maroon dress with matching heels. But, I didn't care. All I cared about was doing this right.

"Lauren, I love you more than I ever thought was even possible for someone to love someone else. I don't know what I'd do or who I'd be without you in my life and I nor my succubus ever want to find out. So…"

I took the ring box from silver tray the waiter had it on next to me before he discreetly disappeared just as discreetly as he appeared to hand me the ring box as planned. But, I'm pretty sure Lauren was too shocked to notice him even if he wasn't discreet with his appearance. She had her hands covering her mouth and tears threatening to fall down her beautiful face as I opened the ring box in front of her.

"Lauren Lewis, will you marry me?" Lauren nodded after a brief moment. "Y- Yes."

My smile went into overdrive as I slid the engagement ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her, spinning her around in my arms. Lauren's tears of happiness couldn't be contained, nor could I contain my own tears of pure happiness either. She said yes and nothing could ever make me as happy as I am right now.

"I love you, Bo." I grinned at her words as our lips were practically meshed together. "I love you too, Lauren."

 _"I love her too, ya know!"_ I laughed as my happy tears continued to fall. "My succubus wants you to know that she loves you too."

Lauren laughed with tears of happiness of her own. "I love you too, Succubus. I love you both so much. Always have, always will."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So glad everyone loved the last chapter! I hope you guys listened to the song in that chapter as you read the rest of the chapter.**

 **Fair warning, there is only 1 chapter left.**

 **Oh & guys, be sure to follow me on Twitter for information about updates as well as other information regarding me, my stories & more!**

 **As always, thank you & all errors are mine.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – 2 Weeks Later - Bo's Private Investigations – Bo's Office - Noon**

"Bo…Ohhh…Bo, honey…as much as I love your assault of kisses…Oooh..o- on my neck-" Lauren's protest was silenced by my lips crashing over hers for a passionate kiss.

She always tastes…I'd say perfect…I'd say like my very own personal drug. But, saying both those things would be a very serve understatement.

"B- Bo, honey, I really have to get back to work." I sighed as she leaned away from my lips. "Alright, alright…"

Lauren unwrapped her legs from my waist so I could move back, giving her room to hop off my desk. "Thank you. Now, before I go, are you sure you don't want to know my decision?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yes, I want be surprised along with Grant when you tell him your decision at midnight tonight. Besides, I don't want to unintentionally influence your decision more than I probably already am since you're **always** thinking of the well-being of others **before your own** , especially when it comes to my well-being. Lauren, I admire and love the fact that you're so selfless. But, I also wish you would put yourself first at least once in awhile, like for instance with this decision tonight."

Lauren chuckled as we embraced each other lovingly before she absolutely had to leave me. "I assure you, I thought of myself with this decision…And, okay, yes, I thought of you too."

I chuckled, "I guess that's the best I'm going to get outta you, huh?" She smiled and placed a long savory kiss on my lips. "It's a work in progress, I promise."

Lauren glanced around my tiny, very plain office. "By the way…in the months you've been here, how come you never decorated this place?"

I shrugged, "I never felt the need to. It has four white walls, simple guest chairs, along with a very comfortable black leather office chair, a simple office desk with drawers, a phone and a computer. Besides, I have the most important decoration on my desk."

Lauren chuckled as I nodded towards the photo frames on my desk. "A picture of me barely qualifies as decoration." I teasingly cocked my eyebrow at her with a matching smile.

"Conceded much, Dr. Lewis? The most important decoration I have is not the picture of you; it's the picture of us. But don't worry; the picture of you is an extremely close second."

Lauren chuckled, "Good to know. Now, I **really** have to go." She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before she got out of my arms to get back to her office.

The only good thing about watching her leave is…watching her leave. She has amazing… _"assets"_ , coming and going…God, she's just so hot.

 **Lauren's POV – Johns Hopkins Hospital - Lauren's Office – Evening**

I looked up from my computer at the sound of a knock on my door. "Oh…hey guys, longtime no see." Zoie and Anna walked into my office and took the seats in front of my desk.

Thank god Zoie is with Anna. Otherwise, I might have thought Anna was Bo for a moment and kissed her…again. "Hey Lauren, I hope you don't mind us stopping by unannounced…again. But, Zoie and I just wanted to see how you were doing while we're in town on business…again."

I shook my head with a smile. "I don't mind at all. In fact, I've been meaning to call you to thank you. Your talk with me months ago helped me get my girl back and now we're better than ever."

"I'm glad-" Another knock on my door interrupted Anna and had the three of us look towards the door. "I'm sorry; I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I smiled at Bo's awkward demeanor as I got up from my desk to go to her side. She was obviously feeling uncomfortable because she didn't know what to do or how to act around our doppelgangers. "Not at all, babe...I want you to meet our _"twins",_ Zoie and Anna."

"Ha! Now you know how odd it feels to look at someone that looks **exactly** like you, Anna. **And** to be playing a character based on that person on TV! Whoa, wait…you guys are together? Whoa, you guys are the real Doccubus! Well, minus all the supernatural stuff."

Bo had to muffle her laugher the best she could after Zoie's…interesting choice of words considering she'll never know that Bo and I are the very same _"characters"_ that she an Anna portray on TV in this world.

"It's nice to meet you, Zoie and you too, Anna." Bo shook both their hands with a polite smile. "…Huh, it's like looking in a mirror."

The three of us chuckled at Anna's comment. "I couldn't agree more…Anna; I want to thank you for encouraging Lauren not to give up on me."

Anna nodded with a smile. "No problem, I hope you two can make it work this time." Bo grinned, "We will, we're engaged now and communication is better than ever. Actually, everything about our relationship is better than ever."

Zoie and Anna excitedly congratulated us in unison before Zoie looked at Anna as if she just remembered something. "Oh! Anna, this reminds me…Did you hear that Doccubus is the endgame? The director wants to start filming scenes for the series finale. We kinda say wedding nuptials to each other and stuff."

Anna looked at Zoie as she groaned. "Yeah, I heard…Ugh, I hate when they make us shoot scenes for future episodes so ahead of schedule. It makes things so confusing at times."

Zoie chuckled, "Well if it makes you feel any better, we haven't done a scene for a future episode since we completed, _"Turn to Stone"_. The Doccubus scene we shot during that episode's production was for _"Let the Dark Times Roll"_ where Doccubus reunited, remember?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and that particular scene was never aired." Zoie shrugged, "That's show business for you. Maybe it'll end up on the DVD release as a deleted scene. But anyway, we gotta get going for that meeting we're in town for."

Anna nodded, "You're righ-"

"Oh wait! Can the four of us take a quick photo for my Twitter account?" Zoie's enthusiastic request made us all chuckle as we all agreed to do so, getting into a tight group shot so Zoie could use her cellphone to take the photo.

After the photo op, we all hugged each other goodbye. When it was my turn to hug Anna I whispered in her ear what I've been meaning to tell her for a while now. "Thank you again for your words of encouragement months ago."

"My pleasure, Lauren..like Zoie said, Doccubus is the endgame. You and Bo are clearly meant to be together. I just hope Zoie and I do you two proud on the show…And now, we know the true reason Lovrette is secretly a Doccubus fan. She must've known you guys were an item and saw how perfect you two are together."

I nodded as we broke apart. "Yeah, you're probably right." Anna nodded at me once more with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you, Bo. Thank you both for the group photo for my Twitter account. Doccubus fans are going to go nuts when they see this photo. Anyway, take care of each other you two. Don't be on and off like the characters we portray on the show."

"We won't be; thank you Zoie." I assured her with certainty. "Come on you Twitter addict. We gotta get back to work."

"I am not a Twitter addict." Zoie protested as Anna playfully pushed her out of my office. "Sure you're not, Zozo."

"I'm not!" Anna chuckled as she shook her head at Zoie in amusement before looking back at us. "Take care of each other you two."

With that, Anna left my office. "Well…that was interesting...and weird." I chuckled at Bo's comment as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and kissed my cheek. "Yes, it was. But ironically, in this world your doppelganger is wise and mine is a fun Twitter addict."

 **Lauren's Apartment – Living Room – Midnight**

Grant popped in right in front of me at midnight exactly on the dot, stopping me from my nerve-wrecking back and forth pacing. "Good morning, Dr. Lewis and Ms. Dennis…Uh, how long have you been pacing like this, Dr. Lewis?"

I was about to answer when Bo beat me to it from her seat on the couch. "For about a million hours now. I tried to get her to calm down and take a seat. But obviously, I failed. Eventually, I had to give up trying because her pacing made me dizzy to the point where I had to sit down."

I scowled at Bo causing her to give me puppy dog eyes before blowing me a kiss in attempt to get rid of my scowl…which worked; much to my displeasure…I never could stay even remotely upset with Bo for long. She's so lucky I love her so much.

"I see…Well, the time has come. What is your decision, Dr. Lewis?" Just as I was about to answer, Bo came up behind me and embraced me for moral support.

"Grant, I have to ask you something first." He nodded, "Of course, what is your question, Dr. Lewis?"

"What happens to this world and everything we affected if we go back?" Grant chuckled, "Always so worried about everyone and everything else before worrying about yourself…But to answer your question, this world will simply revert back to before you two came here like you never came at all. Everything I altered will be changed back to the way it was. In other words, you two were never here."

I nodded, "Okay, good." I turned my head to look at Bo. "You sure you don't want to have a say in this?"

Bo kissed my shoulder before she lovingly looked me in the eyes. "I'm sure; anywhere is fine with me as long as I'm with you." I nodded, "Okay."

"Well Dr. Lewis, what's it going to be?" I took a deep calming breath as I looked back at Grant to give him the answer to the hardest decision I ever had to make. I really hope I'm making the right decision...

"I want to go home."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, hope all is well.**

 **We're at the last chapter guys, hope you enjoy & yes there will be a sequel. I'm not sure if it's next or if I'm going back to The Assassin series or something new, suggestions are welcome/will be read & considered while I take a break now.**

 **No time to proofread/edit, will fix whatever ASAP.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – The Dal – Just After Midnight**

The portal Grant opened for us landed us on our feet in The Dal. We didn't know what to expect. But, it sure wasn't this.

…Our doubles were surprisingly having drinks with the rest of the gang like a happy family at one of the group tables. Just about everyone is here, happy and healthy minus Evony, Mark and Vex. But, even Trick's here when he should be dead…

I guess our doubles decided not to follow the original path either. Probably because they knew they didn't have to since Grant never took his safeguard down. But, Trick being alive wasn't the biggest unexpected surprise…

When they saw us, they stared at us in shock as expected since Grant said the portal would drop us off from where we were originally taken from. "Uh, hi guys…" It was the best I could come up with in attempt break the tension as Bo and I held hands in unity and support…I just wish it didn't come out so awkwardly.

Kenzi was the one who really broke the tension when she got up from her seat, ran over to us and much to my surprise; hugged us both with a group hug. "I knew you guys would come back!"

We looked at Kenzi confused as my clone that still looks like Bo, approached us.

"Welcome home you two. Lauren, I could sense your true desire to come home for the awhile now since we're connected. And…due to a little hiccup a few weeks ago when Android Lauren got _"injured"_ to where some of her circuits were exposed after a confrontation with some fae that doesn't like change...Anyway, in order for me to give Android Lauren a _"skin graph",_ I needed to change back to my Lauren form so that I could do the _"skin graph"_ on her properly. Unfortunately, during the _"skin graphing"_ process, majority of the gang walked in on us and well…I'm sure you figured out what happened next."

"Soo…they know everything and are the new changes what I started working on with you before I went after Lauren?" Bo asked as she protectively wrapped her arms around me as the audience of onlookers kept growing with every passing minute.

My clone nodded, "Yes, the law to treat humans equally and free from all forms of unfairness and abuse finally passed less than 12 hours ago. But, needless to say there's still some…resistance even now."

Before either of us could respond, Dyson approached Bo; asking to talk with her in private. Bo reluctantly agreed with a slow nod as she told him, "Okay."

Bo left my side after she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, assuring me that she wouldn't be long. Then, she and Dyson went downstairs to Trick's private quarters to talk. Now, I know I can trust Bo. But, I can't say the same about Dyson.

My Android and my clone stayed close to me since Bo just went downstairs. Kenzi was still in front of me like she wanted to say something but for whatever reason, couldn't. So, I just waited for her to find the courage to say whatever it is that she wanted to say to me.

My clone whispered in my ear as I continued to patiently wait on Kenzi. "After I told everyone the truth about everything, I telepathically linked all of them to experience everything that you went through, specifically but not only what you went though with each one of them, individually. So needless to say…They all feel guilty, especially Kenzi for obvious reasons."

"Oh…" I muttered, watching Kenzi as she kept nervously glancing between me and her shoes. I felt bad for her and wanted to put her out of her misery.

"Kenzi…" She looked up at me as I closed the small gap between us. "It's okay, you were just protecting you're best friend. I don't blame you for that. In fact, I admire you for it."

Kenzi looked at me right in the eyes as she finally found her words. "…You're right; I was trying to protect Bo. But, I think my distaste for you stemmed out of fear. I could always see how much BoBo loved you…And, I think I was afraid that you would take her away from me. I should have known better. I should have gave you a shot at some point, instead of judging you based on who you worked fo-…I mean, were enslaved by. I also should have gave you a shot because we're both team Bo and team human, I'm sorry, Lauren."

"We all are, Lauren. We're sorry for everything we directly or indirectly put or let you go through both individually and as a group." I looked passed Kenzi towards Trick when he spoke up. He was on his feet looking at me with remorse as was everyone else in the gang behind him which at the moment was just Hale and Tamsin…Who was somehow holding a baby that was obviously hers.

My clone whispered in my ear again as I nodded towards everyone, letting them know I forgive them. "It's a long complicated and slightly confusing story. But, we defeated Jack and found a way to let the Valkyrie live and have her baby. The only person we couldn't save was Aife."

"Oh…" Was all I could mutter as I continued to look at the ashamed and remorseful group in front of me. I get the feeling that I'll be speechlessly muttering, _"Oh"_ all night long.

 **Bo's POV – Downstairs**

"I knew something was…off with the Lauren and the Bo that's upstairs. I knew something was…wrong for months. I just didn't know exactly what until a few weeks ago. I mean they look, act and even smell just like you two. Anyway…"

Dyson got dangerously close to me as he looked into my eyes. "Are you okay? I've missed you."

I sighed as I backed up away from him. "Dyson, I'm fine but, I feel like I need to tell you again that there is no future with us…even when Lauren…leaves me. There will be no us, ever again. You've seen evidence time and time again that my heart belongs to Lauren and you've ignored and disrespected that fact and Lauren countless times over. And I'm still not over how you've treated Lauren. I'm not over how anyone, including myself treated Lauren in the past. On the list of top offenders of that list in our group, you're only second to me."

"Bo…" He looked at me with pleading eyes as he tried to get close to me again. I nearly glared at him as I put a stop to his advances by putting my hand on his chest.

"No. Listen, either you respect Lauren and our relationship completely or you will not be in our lives, especially not mine. Not even as an ally or a lifesaving feed. I mean come on Dyson; your feelings for me even altered the events in The Temple during my dawning to where you only got me because you and Lauren essentially switched places. You only got to be with me in my dawning because you were Lauren while Lauren was you. Doesn't that tell you something!?"

I had to take a calming breath before I could continue.

"Look, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. But Dyson…if you and I were truly meant to be together then, we'd be together now. Not after Lauren passes. That just means you're a consolation prize and truth is…you're not even second to Lauren. There is only Lauren for me and that's it...Even after she's gone; I give you my blood oath, I will never ever be with you again. So Dyson, move on. I am not yours. I will never be yours and I never was. Lauren had my whole being from the very beginning with her beauty, kindness, heart and soul. You were just the first being I didn't kill and what did you do from the beginning? Emotionally abuse me, jerk me around, deceive me and kept secrets from me. So with all that said, I say again; move on or stay away from me for the rest of your existence. Now, I'm going to go back up to my **fiancée**...But, just in case you need more proof that I will never be yours; I and my succubus are mated with Lauren. Now we're done here."

"…Bo?" Dyson's voice stopped me just before I hit the stairs. "I give you my blood oath that I will move on and respect both you and Lauren both as individuals as well as a couple."

I turned my head and gave him a nod of approval before I continued back upstairs to Lauren. _"You should have let me knock dog boy out. That's always fun and hilarious."_

I rolled my eyes at my succubus's comments as I tried not to chuckle in agreement.

 **Lauren's POV**

I verbally finished telling everyone that I forgave them awhile ago just as Bo emerged on the top of the staircase. But then, all of a sudden an angry biker looking fae tried to attack me with a broken beer bottle.

But, just before the guy could make contact with me Grant appeared in front of me, blocking the guy's path and easily disarmed him by using telekinesis to throw the burly guy, screaming across the room with a simple wave of his hand. "Now, now, that's against the new law and no way to treat a lady." Grant then turned around to face me with a warm smile like always.

"Hello, Dr. Lewis. Sorry for my delay but, I had to make sure the world you just came from was all sorted out. Your and Ms. Dennis's time there has been completely erased and that world is now back on its original path. Now, I thought you'd like some keepsakes of your time there so I had both of some your and Bo's things teleported to the clubhouse…And, I have these for you too."

Grant snapped his fingers and the photos that Zoie took for her Twitter page appeared in my hands. "Thank you, Grant." I hugged him as his everlasting thoughtfulness never ceases to take me by surprise.

"You're welcome, Lauren and congratulations you two." It was then that I realized Bo was back by my side. I chuckled, "You already congratulated us on the engagement."

Grant's smile widened, "Oh, that's right. It's probably too soon for even Mr. Thornwood and his K-9 senses to notice." Bo and I glanced at each other, confused.

"Notice what?" We asked in union. "You're about 4 weeks pregnant with a girl and a boy, Lauren. You know, from that night with an unexpected surprise. Which now also means that you're not exactly human anymore and that has more to do with Bo and her succubus mating with you especially during that special night, more than it has to do with you being pregnant with their children…You're part Succubus now, Dr. Lewis with longevity, strength and probably a small need to feed which is fine since a Succubus and her mate only need each other to sustain one another. But, Bo will still probably need to do distant group chi feeds to feed your growing little ones until they're ready to join us out here…Now, time to restore the balance in this world as well."

"Oh…" Bo and I muttered in shock as we watched my smiling clone that returned to looking exactly like me just before she evaporated into golden spark like orbs that partly floated into me and Grant; half and half. Then, he snapped his fingers and my Android was gone too.

"…Where'd The Android go?" I asked, still in shock. Grant chuckled, "Well, Lost Girl is coming to an end in the world you just came from. So, I just give a creator the idea to make The Android in his upcoming new series called Dark Matter, a female instead of a male. The Android will be played by your doppelganger, Zoie Palmer obviously and The Android's name on the show will be Suki."

"Oh…Interesting…" I muttered as Grant chuckled and kissed my hand, making Bo's eyes flash blue with protective jealousy.. "Come now Ms. Dennis, you know I am harmless and happily married. So, please tell your succubus to calm down. Anyhow, I must go now to make sure that I fixed everything and restored the balance in both worlds correctly. So, goodbye for now and just know that I'll be watching over both of you. In other words, I expect an invitation to the wedding, I knew I could get you two back together in a healthy, everlasting relationship!"

My eyes widened in realization. "That was your real plan all along, wasn't it!? You were the reason I felt compelled to come here on the night we met, isn't it!? You knew Trick would tell Bo that I was here and that she'd show up wanting to talk to me just before I got sucked into the portal, didn't you!? You knew she'd jump in after me and everything!"

Grant just winked at me with a mischievous smirk. "Maybe, maybe not…Anyway, be well you two and goodbye for now." And in a blink of an eye, he was gone just like that.

Next thing I knew, Bo attacked me with a full, passionate kiss. "I always loved him." I chuckled, "Sureee, you did."

Bo giggled excitedly as she rubbed my belly. "We have our little baby Charlotte and Ethan now along with an answer to your lifespan and more." I smiled in surprise. "You remembered the baby names I want."

She kissed me again. "Of course I did. I love you, Lauren. I can't wait to marry you."

I nodded as all the happy news actually started to sink in. "I can't wait either, I love you too, Bo." We happily started crying together in unison as we held each other tightly, completely forgetting about everyone and everything around us.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is just an Author's Note. I just wanted to let you all know that I have a Twitter poll going on what Lost Girl/Doccubus story I should do next...**

 **A sequel for 1 of these...Why Is Love So Complicated, the Assassin Series, The Life I Choose...OR something new that I have been thinking about where a six-year-old Bo instantly falls in love with a teen Lauren the moment they meet.**

 **My new story idea will have bigger time jumps than usual and will most likely be rated T.**

 **If you don't like any of them or just want something else, you can send me your own suggestions. I will be watching the poll closely along with all tweets/retweets & FF review comments/PM etc. that come my way and we'll see where we are at the end of poll.**

 **Whatever story I do next should be out within the next 2-3 weeks!**

 **PLEASE NOTE: It will be much easier for me to keep track of the votes if you use the Twitter Poll. So, you guys using the poll (I _f your desired option is listed._ ) is definitely preferred. But, thank you for whatever way you vote.**

 **The poll is pinned on my Twitter profile.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **So get over there and vote guys or let me know here with a review/PM etc.**

 **I''ll be watching/reading and thank you for voting!**

 **As always you guys are the best and I look forward to hearing from all of you!**

 **All the best,**

 **DrLLZP**


End file.
